Without Any Meaning
by vsizzel
Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and a New Person

**Hey vsizzel here is a new story, well not really. I've been reading some Pokemon stories mostly the betrayed one and thoughts came into my head so I decided to make one myself. This is more of a side story thing, so don't expect updates for this to come fast, and things to be too serious. Its just I had thought and needed to get them down. I think its a slight different take on it, other than the others I've read. In this Ash doesn't care about anything, and wants to die but knows his mother will be sad. So he just live to well live.**

**Warning: Characters will be OC (mainly cause I've haven't watch pokemon in a LONG time) Also this will only have Pokemon from Kanto to Shinnoh, since I don't know too much on Unova. **

**The pairing is undecided. I'm thinking about a Harem, if not then the pairing will probably be Cynthia since I absolutely like her the most. I'll let you guys decide on that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...**

* * *

><p>Ash a sixteen year old, has just been convicted of murder of three people one of the victims was his mother, and the other two were Mr. and Mrs. Oak, Gray's parents. One day Mrs. Ketchum was visiting Mr. and Mrs. Oak something she does weekly. They would talk about their sons, and reminisce about when they were young.<p>

One day Mr. and Mrs. Oak's house was in flames, killing all three of them all of who were in the house. The only evidence the police have found was a footprint of a fire type Pokemon known as Charizard. Everyone in pallet knew the only person in Pallet that had a Charizard was Ash, so ash was charged for murder.

During the trial Ash defendant brought out evidence that Ash's Charizard wasn't here, and couldn't as he was on Charicific Valley training with Liza. As proof Liza told them herself that Charizard was training that day. So all charges were off Ash, and he was proven innocent. Though it didn't stop his friends to blame him for his action. It seems they didn't believe that Ash was innocent yet.

When Ash went to them, for comfort this was not what he expected.

"Ash how could you!" yelled Misty, May, Max, and Dawn. Their parents and sisters standing in the background, glaring at Ash, with disapproving looks.

"You're a madman!" yelled Brock

"I can't believe you would do something like this I am ashamed to have given you the Pokedex." Yelled Professor Oak

"We were childhood friends Ash, Why!" Yelled Gary.

"I didn't do anything!" replied Ash in shock. He couldn't believe his friends, friends from the beginning of his journey. That they betray him like this, even after the evidence was shown he was innocent.

"We hate you. You murderer. We aren't friends with a killer." Those were the words that broke Ash. Ash realized everything and hung is head in sorrow. He started his way down the road of Pallet. Pikachu who was there through the whole thing was glaring at Ash's former friends. Electricity coming out of its cheek.

"Stop it Pikachu! Don't bother with them we are leaving." Ash said sadly. Pikuchu reluctantly followed Ash not before giving his 'friends' a glare.

"Good riddance." They said, but Ash ignored them and continued walking.

'_What do I do now, there's no reason for me to live. My mom's gone, my friends betrayed me… I know mom doesn't want me to commit suicide; she wants me to live a happy life… At least I can do is live out this life and hope I move to the next.'_ This was the last thought of Ash, before he changed into a complete person.

**Six Years Later  
><strong>

"Hey Red I've called to ask you to join the Legend League." Said a voice, this voice was Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League. At the moment he was currently talking through a phone line. He was talking to a person known as Red, a unknown throughout the Pokemon World, but Charles knew the accomplishments he had, even if it was kept secret.

The person he was currently talking to was in the Pokemon Center, the person's face though was covered by a cloak and a hood. Charles only sighed, as he knows Red wasn't comfortable with many people, him included apparently.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" replied Red, a little shock that he was founded.

"I have my ways." Red only grumbled by Charles answer.

"Screw it, I don't care. I'm not participating in any tournament no matter what you say or offer. Later I'm going to sleep now." Red was about to turn off the signal until Charles sighed.

"I didn't want to come to this, but it seems I have no other choice." Said Charles, at that moment a squadron consisting of ten men all big and strong with suits looking very professional, they all were carry Pokemon League badges, and they surrounded Red.

"Seriously are you kidding me? You're using force so I'll participate in your tournament?" said Red. "I can take them on."

"I know you can but would you really risk the publicity? As well as the police on you?" said Charles with a smirk.

"Fine." Red grumbled. "Let's go Pikachu" Said Pokemon hopped on Red shoulder, as he and the men went into a limo. The men still surrounding Red not believing in his words. The limo started driving towards Charles home.

**Charles House**

Red entered the home of Charles, it was a giant mansion, with at least thirty bedrooms and twenty bathroom. A fountain when you enter the house, and a swimming pool in the backyard. There is also a Pokemon battlefield in the backyard as well.

"Nice house." Said Red to himself.

"Ah Ash. It great to see you again." Said Charles, who came out from a room when he saw the now known Ash.

"I prefer you call me Red, you never be too sure if there are any eavesdropper around." Replied Ash. Charles frowned but nodded anyways.

"It great to see you here A- I mean Red." Said Charles correcting himself.

"All thanks to you." Ash replied monotone. Charles sighed.

"Anyways make yourself at home." Ash nodded and looked around the house once again.

"Where's my room?" asked Ash. Charles was confused it was only noon, what would Ash want to do this early in the day, and it doesn't seem like he had and luggage either.

"Its in the second floor, on the right side of the house, third door to your left. It's a guest room but you can use it." Replied Charles, Ash nodded and prepare to go where he was told until Charles stopped him. "Why are you so anxious to get to your room so early, and not explore? Its not like you have any luggage."

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. I'll explore when I feel like it." Replied Ash as he went to his room. Charles frowned when Ash left, it seems after that faithful day all Ash do is sleep and waste his life away, not caring about anything. It was as if he was living but in truth he was dead, waiting for the day he would die. The only reason he didn't just commit suicide is because he knows his mom would be disappointed in him.

Charles knew that even after that day Ash continued his journey though alone, expect with his Pokemons. He had spies keep watch of him, so he knew just what Ash did on his journey, To say he was impressed was an understatement, he was extremely proud of him. Why wouldn't he, he did save the world from domination from evil groups, as well as other accomplishments.

Even doing that Ash seemed distant, and non-caring. Charles didn't know what to do or how to save him, he truthfully wanted to save him, but didn't know how. It even seems Arceus and the legendary Pokemon wanted to save him as well. From what he was told in his dream.

**Flashback Last Month**

Charles was sleeping, and in his dream in was in a cloudy land.

"Huh where am I?" said Charles looking around. He looked around until he looked at something and froze. In front of him was the Pokemon Creator itself Arceus, the most strongest Pokemon of all time, and father of all Pokemon as well as Legendary. Around Arceus were the different Legendary Pokemon, which consists of Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres , Zaptos, Articuno, Ho-Ho, Lugia, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Celebi Latias, Latios, Groundon, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Both Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga Palkia, Giratina, Creesselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Reegigigas, Heatran, and Shaymin. They were all standing or floating around him. While he was facing Arceus.

Charles quickly bowed when he saw the creator of Pokemon.

"Lord Arceus, why have you come to me?" asked Charles with a lot of respect he could muster while bowing, still fairly shocked seeing the God Pokemon in front of him.

"I've come to you to talk about the chosen one." Replied Arceus.

"Chosen one? You mean Ash Ketchum?" Charles knew who the chosen one was, he did see signs of Ash showing potential. That and the fact Arceus appeared in one of his dreams to tell him who the chosen one was.

"That is correct."

"What about Ash, he saved the world. What could be wrong with him? Other than the fact that he wears out his life."

"Its himself that is what's wrong, he done so much for us and the world. He needs happiness after all he did for us. After that day with his former friend he hasn't cared about anything. Just doing this as he is told living out his life hoping one day he can die."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Maybe he need a girl, or girls it doesn't matter really I mean he did save the world more than once, he deserves it." Charles looked at Arcues with a gob smack expression.

"A girl, or girls in that matter really?" he said in disbelief if it was something that simple.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem money or anything worked. Sure he still cares for his Pokemon and they care for him but a girl can show him a different care. Trust me he needs a girl/girls." Replied Arceus, Charles still looked at the Pokemon shocked. "Plus he's handsome, and a great guy. He also did get Latias to fall head over heels for him."

Latias blushed when she heard this, which cause the other Legendaries to smirk, including Mew, and Celebi. That was before Arceus gave a smirk himself. "Lets not forget about Mew, and Celebi." This time the said Pokemon blushed while Latias was laughing at them, causing them to glare at her.

"Anyways back to the main thing. Remember what I told you, save Ash. I will send you some help later on." Said Arceus after that Charles dream faded and he woke up.

**Flashback End**

"Can't believe I have to find him a girl, now who has a crush on him…" said Charles to himself, and then he thought about the girls that likes Ash or has a crush on him. His eyes widen when he realize how many girls Ash met not to mention has a crush on him, the numbers were overwhelming. "And he's still a virgin…" he said with disbelief. Charles started to narrow Ash huge list to girls that actually like him, or care for him more.

"Well there's Cynthia, and K-" said Charles before he stopped himself from continuing. "Let's not ask her yet, let's go with Cynthia. Good thing she in the Tournament. Let's just call the Elite Four to come a little bit earlier, than the suppose meeting time, you know to get to know the arena a little more." Charles then went to follow what the Legendary told him to do, save Ash.

**Ash's Room**

Ash went to his room and opened the window into the balcony. He went reached into his bag to pulled out all his Pokeballs, he then released his Pokemon into the field.

"Go explore this place, and come back when you're done." Said Ash. His Pokemons nodded and explore. Ash jumped on the bed and prepares to sleep. His Pikachu did the same. Next to Ash was a Pokemon, the Pokemon was blue with black stripes and spikes coming out of its backhand. This was Lucario, one of Ash's most loyal Pokemon second only to Pikachu. Lucario was the Pokemon that Ash found as a Rilou during Ash's journey.

One day while Ash was traveling by himself, he found Rilou beaten up, he helped him. After Rilou healed Ash realized that it was the same Rilou from back when he was younger. Ash let Rilou go but Rilou insisted on following him. Eventually Ash complied and caught him. Rilou was also the only Pokemon other than Pikachu that spend most of his time outside his Pokeball. Unlike Pikachi who's usually on Ash's shoulder, or head. Rilou walked next to Ash, even when he evolved into Lucario.

"Master aren't you going to explore the house." Asked Lucario using telepathy. Ash could talk to any of his Pokemon and his Pokemon could talk to him.

"I'm fine, I'll explore later." Replied Ash. Lucario sighed, even though he followed his master, he could tell that his master changed from the last time he saw him. Lucario knew about the incident and can only blame his former friends for his master's change.

"Then I'll stay until you do." Said Lucario.

"No you shouldn't stay because of me."

"Its ok Master, I don't really like doing anything without you." Ash sighed and went to sleep, as well as Pikachu sleeping next to him, while Luario slept on the couch.

**Next Day**

"Hey Ash wake up." Yelled Charles. Ash didn't respond and continued sleeping. "I SAID WAKE UP!" Ash jumped from his bed and groaned.

"What is it Mr. Goodshow" he replied tiredly he really just wanted to sleep, like usual.

"We are leaving." Replied Charles.

"What the hell where? I just came here. Let me sleep." Argued Ash mad at the fact he was woken up, especially this early in the morning. Ash looked at the clock and it read 10 A.M., yup still too early.

"Hurry up Red! We need to leave."

"Where the hell are we going."

"Where going to Legend lsland. That is where the tournament is held. Ash groaned but realized something.

"What isn't the tournament in like three months, and aren't people like in training camps right now?" he asked.

"Yes but I need to have a meeting with the Elite Four of each region, Scott, the professors and leading exclusive so we can discuss about the tournament." Ash sighed and packs his things.

"Let's hurry up so I can sleep." Replied Ash getting into the limo with Charles. In the car ride Ash read the handbook on the Legend League.

_The Legend League, A league to test the best of the best. To win this tournament means you are crown best trainer of this generation. This tournament happens every ten years, and it test your ability like no other. Only the best of the best are invited to join. Legendary Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Masters, Trainer that have shown to have great potential in Pokemon battle, these are the people that are invited. _

_An event that happens once a decade. This tournament takes place on Legend Island thus the name of the Legend League. Legend Island, an Island where many of the Trainers that become Legend go to train. It is said that the Island has many strong wild Pokemons, some rivaling Pseudo Pokemons themselves. Legend Island is also advance in technology, its economy is one of the top, as well as leading in fashion. Its perfect climate makes it the perfect home for retired people, or the perfect vacation spot. _

_To be selected to participate in the Legend League is an honor itself. Six weeks before the tournament there is training camp so you can prepare for the tournament itself. In this camp you will receive help and advices from some of the best trainer alive, as well as the Elite Four and its Champions. These tips should help you in the tournament but in the end it is up to your join skills that will take you to the top. Hope you luck on your journey to the top. _

"So what you think?" asked Charles noticing Ash reading the tournament pamphlet.

"Nothing much, I'm going to sleep." Replied Ash, not caring a one bit. He close the book put it away and feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it I hoped you liked it. <strong>

**Remember this is like a side story, so don't expect fast updates for it. As for the Harem, if you want the legendary Pokemon to be in it, I will give them human forms *cough* *cough* Arceus *cough*. If not then I don't know probably just let them hang with Ash... ****Also if you want a harem then tell me who you want but Cynthia is diffidently in, you don't have a say in that. Some girls I was thinking of are Melody, and Sabrina... and anyone who's beautiful.  
><strong>

**Anyways hoped you enjoy this story, and R&R**

**Vsizzel out... **


	2. Chapter 2: Legend Island

**Hey guys Vsizzel here with another chapter of Without Any Meaning.**

**As for the pairing because of many people voted for harem its a harem. The people in the harem are: Cynthia, Sabrina, Melody, Erika, Clair, Latias, Mew, and Celebi. I'm keeping the harem to about eight people, hope that isn't too much or too little. **

**Warning: Like I said before character will be OC, I'll try to keep them as much in character as possible but like I said I haven't watch Pokemon in ages. I'll try to watch them if I have any free time (I wouldn't count on it). Another warning is I like Red, I think he's a cooler trainer than Ash in some sense. So Ash may be somewhat like him (more bad ass hahaha hope you know what I mean)  
><strong>

**Also in search of a beta for this story if your interested then PM me.  
><strong>

**I think that's all I have to say for now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash and Charles had just arrived on Legend Island. Ash and Charles entered the limo that was waiting for them. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder<p>

"So what you think?" asked Charles looking out of the window, seeing the City of Legend Island.

"Already been here before, so I don't really care." Replied Ash not caring.

Charles was a little shock at this and had to ask "Really now when?"

Ash waiting for a minute before answering, "About a year ago, I wanted to take a nap and this place has some of the best beds." Charles face faulted at the answer. An hour later they appeared at the hotel they were suppose to stay in. It was a five star hotel that was the best in the island, called '_Legend Paradise'_. Ash and Charles got out of the limo, Ash adjusting his cloak to make sure he was still hidden, and walked into the hotel, with Pikachu still on his shoulders, as it still refused to be in its Pokeball.

When they walked into the hotel they were greeted with a luxurious sight. They were in a big area with many chairs, stores, and restaurants. Right in the middle was a giant beautiful fountain that had many decoration of different water Pokemon with water coming out of their mouth. There were beautiful trees and plants planted along a side making a road for tourist to walk under. The ground was marble that made a pattern of a giant Pokeball. Ash looked around at the small part of the lobby or main floor and was amazed.

Charles seeing Ash amazed asked "Your first time here?" which Ash nodded. Charles let Ash marveled at the sight for another minute before they started walking.

As they walked further into the lobby Ash eyes widen as well as Pikachu while Charles smirked. In a certain expensive restaurant was a group of people sitting down, they seemed to be eating and at the same time waiting for something or something. They were conversing with each other, and many people crowding around the store to see them. It was the elite four of the four region and their champions.

Lance champion of Kanto with his elite three Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha, as they as strong as an elite four. Steven (Replaced for Lance) champion of Johto, with his elite four Will, Koga former gym leader, Brawl (Bruno's brother), and Karen. Wallace champion of Hoenn, with his elite four Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. Lastly is Cynthia champion of Sinnoh with her elite four Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian.

They crowd around the elite group of trainers were new reporters, and fans. They were being held back by hotel workers who stood in front of the restaurant so that the elites could have their space.

"What are they doing here so early?" asked Ash a little curious but overall didn't care.

"As I told you there will be a meeting to discuss the tournament, I just invite the Elite Fours of the four region and their Champions so they could get to know Legend Island better, as well as private things to discuss." Replied Charles, Ash only nodded and went to the receptionist to ask for his eye.

"Where are you going?" asked Charles seeing Ash walk away.

"Getting my room why?" replied Ash, continuing to walk.

"Oh really now? And how are you going to do that when your room is reserved under my name."

Ash stopped walking and turned to face Charles. "Ok then go with my so I can get my room, I want to sleep."

"Not before you come with me to greet the Champions and their elite four." Ash hearing continued walked to the receptionist.

"Fine I'll just pay for myself then." Replied Ash.

"You do know that one night here is cost about 50,000 Pokedollars a night right? And that's for their cheapest room." Charles couldn't help but laugh at Ash's hidden face will his mouth to be more exact as it dropped all the way to the ground.

"That's a lot of money." Said Ash thinking about his own money and he was pretty sure he didn't have that much. Sure he didn't care about anything, but money was an essential to live, he didn't have a lot just enough for him to get by. He turned around a walked back to Charles, not before sealing Pikachu in its pokeball as it understood what was going to happen if it stayed out. As they walked up to the restaurant a police came up to both of them.

"Mr. Goodshow welcome we were expecting you, but he can't go in." said the policeman pointing at the cloak man, which was Ash.

"Don't worry he's with me." Replied Charles, the policeman nodded and escorted Charles and Ash through the crowd of fan. News reporters and fan tried to ask Charles information about the tournament but Charles ignore them. Some guy tired to pull on Ash clothes, to see the man under the face, but he got a kick in the face and Ash warning people to touch his cloak.

As they came in they were escorted to the private section where the Elite and Champions were eating in. Charles looked over at the owner who was standing in the side and nodded to him, the owner nodded back, and went to press a button. Suddenly the windows were covered and any chance of seeing this conversation was covered, which made the reporters and fan groan.

"Now then hello elite champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It's a pleasure to have you here, I apologize for calling in suddenly and asking you to come so early." Said Charles. The Elite Four and Champions stopped eating and looked at Charles and the cloaked figure standing a few feet away from him.

"Its no problem Mr. Goodshow, it's a pleasure to be here. You said you wanted to discuss about the tournament am I correct?" said Lance speaking for everyone. Charles nodded "Correct but for the rest of the week I want you to get familiar with this place, and we will have the meeting next week. I have reserved a room for each and everyone one of you so you don't need to worry getting a room." Ash looked at Charles with widen eyes '_Where the fuck does he have all that money_!'

The group nodded "now enjoy yourself." Said Charles as the group went back to eat, except for one person Cynthia. The blond beauty looked at the cloaked man and couldn't help but feel a familiar aura around him, it was as if he reminded her of Ash, but yet the aura was also a lot different from Ash.

During the past six years she was confronting her feeling with herself. She knew she felt something from a certain raven hair teen. This boy was Ash. She was only eighteen when they first met while he was sixteen. During his journey in Sinnoh they met a few time, and he helped her more than once. Especially when beating Team Galactic. During the few times they met, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to him, and as time pass the feeling only grew.

She constantly told herself that she was just imagining things and that Ash was too young. After the conference finals, when he lost to Paul, she felt sad and sorry for him and wanted to comfort him. She wanted to be there when he was sad, she wanted to be the person helped and supported him. That's when she realized that she had a major crush on Ash if anything she loved him, but she didn't want to admit it. She doubted herself and said things like Ash wasn't into older woman, and that she wasn't beautiful or wasn't his type of girls.

It took both Betha and her grandmother to convince her that she was beautiful and that Ash will like her if she spent time with him. After that they also said that the problem now is that she had to confront herself first, that she can't have doubts, and to be true to herself. Cynthia did just that, and told them that she liked Ash a lot possibly love. They were happy for her one she found love and two she was true to herself. They both fully supported her with Ash as they liked him. She then decided to tell Ash her feelings but missed him as he went back to Pallet Town to visit his mother.

She decided to go there herself hoping to catch him. When she got there she didn't find Ash, she saw Ash friends and asked them where Ash was. Their response wasn't what she expected.

**Flashback**

"You mean the murderer what about him?" asked Misty was a snarl on her face. Cynthia was shocked when she heard this, his best friends calling him a murderer? '_Something must have happened_.'

"What do you mean murderer?" replied Cynthia. Misty then told her what happen, the trial, how Ash was convicted of murderer for killing his mother and Mr. and Mrs. Oak. How Ash was proven innocent, how they didn't believe him as he must have had someone covered up his tracks. Lastly how he walked away from Pallet Town not telling them where he was going.

Cynthia was shocked at first when she heard his, but it was quickly washed away with anger. Anger not at Ash but at his how stupid his 'friends' were. To betray him even when he was proven innocent. Not thinking about the fact that organization like Team Rocket could have organized this so Ash could be framed. Lastly the time when he needed comfort the most for his mother deaths, they just betrayed him and pretty much spit on him.

"Are you all idiots? You seriously thought Ash was a murderer when evidence was in front of you! Have you ever thought that organization like team Rocket might have done that and framed it on Ash! You did go with him and should know that the organization he stopped more than once! But instead you accuse him for something he didn't do and betrayed him! You pretty much spit on your friendship with him! Cynthia yelled barely refraining herself from beating every last one of them. Not trusting her body she quickly stormed out not saying anything to any of them. She ran to a nearby tree to cry, cry the fact that she was too late. That she couldn't help Ash when he needed it the most, and that Ash was has disappeared.

She blamed herself for everything even though she knew that it was not her fault. After a minute or so of crying she wiped her tears away and decided to try and find Ash.

**Flashback End.**

After that Cynthia was in depressed when she back home. Betha and her grandmother comforted her telling her that it wasn't her fault. Eventually Cynthia got out for it and began her search for Ash.

As they six years came by, her determination and feeling grew, but hasn't found Ash only small clues that lead no where. She spent her time training her Pokemons and trying to find Ash. Many guys tried asking her out but she declined saying she already liked someone. Her grandmother and Bertha tried their best to help but like her found nothing. She never gave up and continued to look for him to this day.

Now because of the Legend League she has to put finding him on hold. She needed to train her Pokemon as she knew how strong the trainers could be. Long time ago when she was eight her grandmother took her to watch the previous League. It was because of the league that she was inspired to become a pokemon trainer.

She couldn't help but have a feeling that Ash would be here. She hoped that he would attend the league, that he was qualified to join. If he was, she was going to tell him her feelings. Only if she knew that he was in the same building as her.

Ash noticing Cynthia stare at him started to shift his cloak to make sure no one noticed him. He also looked at the blond and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her long blond hair that covered her left eye, her impressive hourglass figure that very few can compete with and an impressive bust. Her black attire only made her look more beautiful.

Truth is during his Shinnoh journey, Ash did feel a small attraction towards Cynthia as she was a very strong trainer, something he respected. Also he was a teenager going through puberty so he did think she looked beautiful back then too. Now he didn't care as he assumed she has a guy, not that he cared.

Curiosity taking over Cynthia, she spoke out, "Excuse me Mr. Goodshow but who is the man in the cloak?" Everyone stopped eating hoping for an answer as it too was bugging their minds.

"Him? He's the last participant in the Legend League." Replied Charles. Everyone in the room eyes went wide.

Then Sidney spoke out "How is a no name like him in the League." It was true, The Legend League is usually for well-known trainers. It was unusual for a no name trainer to be invited. The only way for that to happen is if Charles himself happens to pass by while the trainer was battling and showed impressive skills.

"Oh he's no, no name. That's for sure." Charles smirked while everyone waited for an answer. "He goes by the name of Red. I'm pretty sure you know who that is, as I did sent each and everyone of you reports on him." Everyone eyes widened once more hearing just who the cloak man was. True they all knew, Charles constantly sent them reports on him.

To say that a no name trainer could have done things this person did was an understatement. He may be a no name in public but to a selective few he was like a celebrity. He did things even some of the elite four would probably never do. Those who knew wanted to know more about him, but when they tired to find him they end up empty handed. But now he was in front of them, and they're going to use this opportunity and any other, to get to know him.

"Are you serious he's the Red you been talking about?" asked Steven who was shock and ever so curious if it was true. Charles nodded in reply "Yup!"

"How did you get him to join the tournament, much less find him? I've been trying to finding him for a year now and turned up empty handed." Lance pretty much screamed out, mad the fact that Charles easily found this Red, and got him to participate in the tournament. Lance got all his connections to try and find this man only to turn out empty in the end. He wanted to battle him and maybe recruit him as his last elite four member.

"Lots of luck to find him, and to get him to join the tournament, I had to us-" Charles didn't finish as he felt aura killing intent coming from Ash to shut him up. The elites looked at Charles confused at the sudden shut up, but didn't press on it. They were more excited on the fact that Red was here.

Ash feeling all the attention at him decided it was time to leave. He did what Charles asked him so he was now going to sleep. "Alright I did what you asked me so now I want my room." He said to Charles.

"No you didn't, I said you had to greet them, you know most people would kill just to meet them." Replied Charles.

"Well I'm not most people." Ash then looked at the group of elite. "Hi I'm Red." He looked over at Charles "Now I want my room I'm tired." Charles sighed and complied, calling the receptionist to tell them about Ash and his room. After Charles was done he left the restaurant, he avoided the crowd best as he could.

"What his problem?" stated Wallace surprised by the cold expression of Red.

"He had a rather unfortunate accident in his past, turned him into what he is now." Replied Charles.

"Is there a reason why he wears the cloak?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know how he looks like."

After that everyone dropped the subject and continued eating while talking about the upcoming tournament. Charles joined them as well. Cynthia though her mind were of in their own world. '_I wondered what happen to him?_' she thought, thinking of all the possibilities.

**Ash Hotel Room**

Ash opened the door and was shocked at what he found. It was a large suite just for himself. There was a large 60' plasma TV, a large comfortable couch. Ash looked out into the window and noticed the magnificent view he saw. He could see the whole island from where he was, and it looked beautiful.

Ash didn't care of any of that as he turned towards the thing he enjoyed the most, the bed. It was a large king size bed, that looked very comfy. He jumped onto the bed and instantly felt the soft coziness of it; the pillows were the softest he ever laid on, the mattress, was magical a mattress that no other mattress Ash slept on could compete with this mattress.

"Hurry up someone kill me, I want to die on this mattress." Ash mumbles out. He instantly fell asleep, totally forgetting about releasing Pikachu.

**Legendary Realms**.

"I've called you here to enact the plan revolving the chosen one." Announced Arceus, the other Legendaries remained silent but nodded showing they were paying attention. "I told Charles that I would bring him help. I trust that you will do it." Looking over to a specific Legendary Pokemon.

"I will your honor." Replied the Legendary Pokemon, he actually volunteered for the job, as he felt like he owed Ash for what Ash showed him a long time ago. In truth Ash had saved him and now it was his turn to save Ash.

"Now then Latias, Mew, Celebi. Are you sure about doing this?" asked Arceus. The three legendaries nodded.

"Yes my lord, we are willing to do anything." Replied Latias. "Especially when its involves _my_ Ash" she mumbles out but the other two heard it and quickly gave Latias a glare.

"Your Ash when has he became _your_ Ash." Growled Mew, not liking the fact that Latias has claimed Ash to herself.

"Since the first time we met." Latias answered smirking, glaring back Mew. That's when Mew gave a smirk of her own "Oh please I met him before you did. And he played with me for a matter of fact."

Celebi feeling left out decided to jump in, as she too was involved with Ash. "Let's not forget what also happen, if I remembered correctly he was petrified when you and Mewtwo fought." She said smirking, Mew feeling the jab.

Mew having enough of it, seeing as she was on the losing side. "Shut up! Shut Up! Shut up! I met him first that's all that matters, so finder keeper loser weeper." The Legendaries around them started sweat dropping at their childish antics.

"You can see him first for all I care. I got a hug from Ash and he cradled me and tried to save me.

"Well he didn't need to be saved if you didn't turn into a giant monster and almost killed him!"

"Screw you guys, I got a kiss from Ash!" Yelled Latias rubbing the fact in their faces. Something both Mew and Celebi didn't enjoy as Latias has a slight lead over them.

Celebi remembered how the event took place and started grinning. "Oh really if I remember correctly _you_ kissed him not he kissed you." Latias glared at Celebi. "Your just jealous I got lip action from him and you didn't!" Celebi still grinning "Oh please I rather have him kiss me willingly than me kissing him without him knowing."

"It doesn't matter he's mine!" Latias yelled.

"No he's mine!" yelled Celebi.

"What the hell are you talking about he's mine!" scream Mew. They started to charge their powers, ready to hit each other if needed.

"Is anyone going to start them?" asked Latios, seeing this was getting out of hand. The other Legendaries backed away leaving Latios the one to stand out, making him be the one that will stop them… or at least try. "Hey girls I think you should stop, this is getting out of hand and that Ash is fo- GAH!" Latios didn't get to finish as he was blasted by each of their moves. He lay on the ground knocked out with swirls around his eyes.

"Ash is mines and not those hussy!" yelled Latias, Mew, and Celebi, pointing at each other. The Legendaries only nodded and backed away once more, scared of being the next victim. Its like they say hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath. Even Arceus was scared to stop them.

Arceus decided it was time they needed to clam down, he took a step forward in hear, while the other legendaries looked at him as if he was crazy. He took a deep breath and yelled out "Silence the three of you!" in an instant they became quiet and looked at Arceus who continued to talk. "We agreed that you three will share him…and now I'm giving you three human forms so you can live as human unnoticed. You will be able to switch back to Pokemon but you will have to master it. So I suggest after I give you human forms you start training how to use them, and learn some of the human culture. It will take you about three months or so, so after you master everything I'll send you down there when the tournament starts."

The three nod their heads rapidly scared of Arceus loud voice. Arceus seeing his result smiled "Good". He then looked over to the Legendary Pokemon that volunteer to go down first. "You may leave now." The Legendary Pokemon nodded and vanish.

**Ash Room next day**

It was morning and the said Legendary Pokemon appeared in Ash's hotel room. He looked down at Ash's sleeping form. _'How should I wake him up? I can always just pour water on him, but then it'll ruin that bed and when a bed like that ruin he can get pretty pissed. Oh I have an idea.'_ Deciding what to do the Legendary Pokemon went to the rest room and turned on the sink to the bathtub filling it up.

He then went over to Ash sleeping form and used his physic power to hover him over bathtub. He then stopped using his power and Ash fell into the bathtub instantly waking him up.

"GAH what the fuck!" yelled Ash when he fell into the tub of _cold_ water, which made him wake up from his beauty sleep. He looked over at the cause of his misfortune, and wasn't really surprised at seeing the Legendary Pokemon. "What the hell was that for Mewtwo"

Mewtwo merely smirked at Ash and said "Your wake up call." Using his physic powers to turn on the showers making Ash wetter than he already is. Ash didn't care about any of that he only cared about the fact that he was rudely interrupted from his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter. <strong>

**I apologize if the legendary are OC and you didn't like it, but I just had to do it, I thought it would be really funny if I did. If you like it then don't worry about it. **

**I also apologize for the harem for some of the girls that I didn't put in mainly Flannery and Liza as people voted for them. I needed to limit it so I had to take them out. I also took out Jiraichi because no one really wanted Jiraichi so I took Jiraichi out. If you want Flannery and Liza I might take someone out or maybe just maybe mix them in...maybe**

**Last thing is next chapter will not be coming for at least until mid December because I have finals coming. Mid December I will have break so, I'll try to update chapters by then. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R**

**Vsizzel**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Legend League Begin!

**Hello readers, vsizzel here and back...ish... anyways good to be back. I must apologize about my lack of updates as I am busy with my life. Even though I had this chapter written for a while, I didn't want to publish it because I was hoping to find a good beta to fix my not so great grammar. But through constant searching I couldn't find one and got extremely tired of looking for one that would read over my Pokemon story... I am still looking for one, its ups for grabs****. The requirements is that your grammar is at college-level or better, and hopefully good at character development...**

**For the harem, I think I'll take out Erika, and the rest will remain like before, unless something happens...  
><strong>

**Warning: Characters will be OOC...  
><strong>

**I think that is all, Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Mewtwo and why are you here?" Ash asked the legendary Pokemom still annoyed by the fact that he was woken up early in the morning.<p>

"To train you." Replied Mewtwo.

"For what."

"The Legend League."

"I don't need it." Said Ash drying himself, Mewtwo raised an eyebrow when he heard this.

"And why's that I'm pretty sure there are many trainers here that can give you a run for your money if possibly beat you." Replied Mewtwo hoping to get Ash to agree.

"Like I care. If anything, the faster someone beats me, the faster I get to leave." Making Mewtwo frown and decided to go to drastic measures.

"I got a message from Arceus, and he said that if you lose without trying, he will make it so that you will never sleep." Threatened Mewtwo. Mewtwo smirked seeing Ash's horrified face.

"Fine…" he mumbled out. "Go ahead I'll be there soon." Mewtwo nodded and teleported, while Ash went to change. When he was finished he promptly went back to sleep on his love, the mattress…

**One Hour Later Mewtwo's Location**

"Dam him." Mumbled Mewtwo angrily because he fell for one of Ash old tricks. Mewtwo has spent the last hour waiting for Ash. While waiting though he saw a couple of people and Pokemon pass by this location that was supposed to be restricted from tourist, so Mewtwo assumed that they had to be either the higher ups of the Pokemon League or the Pokemon Champions and Elite Four.

He watch as they check the land to see if it was good. He noticed one or two Elite Four member relaxing here. Though there was one person that caught his interest, which was a rare feet since no human caught his interest, well no one expect for Ash.

It wasn't like this person was worth his time, unlike Ash. But what this person said, was the thing that made him pay attention.

**Flashback 10 minutes ago**

It has been 50 minutes and Ash hasn't came yet, by now Mewtwo knew that he was most likely sleeping. For the past thirty minutes Mewtwo has decided whether to teleport Ash's ass here, but for some Arceus dam reason there has been people around this supposed retracted area that has prevented him to do so.

But now it seems most of the people left, only leaving one person left to leave, which he hope was soon. True Mewtwo could have teleport them but there would be too many problems after. One was that Ash might be founded, if he teleports him here without his cloak or if Ash falls own and his hood fall off. Two Ash gets piss off and rats him out making potential trainers want to meet/battle/catch him, something he didn't want to deal with personally. He also didn't want to teleport the people as it would cause suspicions.

He watched as the person was looking at the river. He saw the features on the woman even if it was only a side view. He noticed the person was a woman, and had long blond hair, and was wearing a elegant black dress. Mewtwo knew the famous people of the Pokemon League, as he from time to time go to the human world to stay updated with the news. So he knew that this person was Cynthia, Champion of the Shinon league.

There was something about Cynthia's face that intrigued him. Usually she had his happy attitude around her, but this time it was a sad longing face. Mewtwo remained silent and continued watching her.

"Ash." Said Cynthia quietly looking at the river before her, trying to imagine him. Mewtwo heard this and paid extra attention to what she was going to say next.

"Where are you?" Cynthia continued, making Mewtwo quirk an eyebrow. "I wanted to tell you my feelings, then you disappear without a trace, and I've been looking for you since, only to come up empty." Then Mewtwo's eyes widen. He did not expect this. Cynthia the champion of the Shinon league, a beauty among the female gender and number one bachelorette had feeling for Ash, the good for nothing, lazy ass boy. Well that was something to take in, though he probably would have expected it, since Ash somehow got Latias, Mew, and Celebi to fall for him.

Mewtwo calmed down and continue to listen to Cynthia. "I hope I can see you soon, I hope that you are at the Legend League even if its to battle or watch, I wish that you would be here. I miss you so badly." She said to herself and then walked away. When she left Mewtwo smirked at her last comment.

"Oh Ash is here alright. Don't worry he'll show himself soon,." Said Mewtwo, and he went back to lean on the tree. "Though this has taken an interesting turn. Now Mew, Latias, and Celebi have one more competition to deal with."

**Flashback End**

Now Mewtwo was getting irritated, and decided since no one was here and he put up a physic barrier around this place, so no one can enter. Now would be a great time for him to teleport Ash over here.

In a matter of seconds Ash materialize in the air, looking as though he was sleeping, which Mewtwo totally knew. Seconds later Ash landed hard on the ground, waking him up with a angry scrawl on his face.

"Dammit Mewtwo stop doing that!" said Ash.

"Your fault."replied Mewtwo, then something came into his mind thinking back to the recent even surrounding the blond champion. "Say Ash I have a question."

"Sure what is it." Ash replied washing the dirt of his back.

"What do you think of Cynthia the champion of Shinon?" Asked Mewtwo. Ash remained uncaring.

"Well she's a great trainer, and is sought after many people from both the male and female population." Ash answered as he laid on the ground only for Mewtwo to lift him up and drop him again, preventing him from sleeping.

"I meant personally, what is she to you?" Mewtwo asked trying to rephrase his question clearly.

Ash dusting himself, once again, answered "Well during my Shinon journey I met her a couple of times and had a crush on her, but that was probably due to my hormones. But now I don't really care since she probably has a man with her."

"I see." Mewtwo shook his head '_Foolish Ash, I bet he still has a crush on her_.' He thought to himself. "Well now lets begin your training shall we?"

Ash silently cursed to himself "Dammit now I'll probably never be able to sleep before the tournament starts!" he wines loudly.

**Legendary Realm. **

Latias, Mew, and Celebi were currently studying the human world, its history, language, culture, etc… They were so into it trying their best to out best the other in hope of winning Ash's love.

Then suddenly they felt a jolt go through their body.

"For some reason I want to try even harder." Latias stated looking up for her training, then severely started go back into training, this time more strongly. The others did almost the same thing.

**Human World**

"Common Ash once more!" demanded Mewtwo, Ash was on the ground sweating and panting pretty much tired out of death. Mewtwo was currently standing over Ash, waiting him lay on the ground. They had just finished one of many training courses Mewtwo had. It took Ash about two hours to finish it and now he was dead tired.

'_Mewtwo is like a slave driver_!' Ash thought, trying to regain whatever conscious he had left. '_oh screw it_.'

"Ash…" called Mewtwo only to noticed something… Ash had fallen asleep. A tick mark appears on Mewtwo head. He brought up his hand in front of Ash's body. "Just this once." He said to himself and dropped the hand. He went back to the tree and leaned on there waiting for Ash to rest up so that they could begin their next training.

**Months later (Legend League a week before the Legend League starts)**

One week before the start of the Legend League. Ash finally completed Mewtwo's hell training. After completing the hell training, Mewtwo wished him good luck on the tournament, and told him that he would keep watch, and disappeared.

Ash didn't really care, happier on the fact that he could sleep now, without being interrupted. He has a lot of catching up to do and he intends to do it.

Today though, was the open ceremony, where there is a big opening festival to start the league. The island was packed with people, competitor, tourist who came to watch, security guards, all sorts of people.

Ash was currently in his hotel room doing his regular routine. Which includes him sleeping on the bed he loved so much.

At the moment it was eleven in the morning, a typical time for our hero to still be sleeping. Though to some people, meaning Charles it was time for Ash to be awake. That is why Charles was currently in front of Ash's room.

"Ash wake up!" yelled Charles knocking on the door. He didn't get any response and sighed. He pulled out a hotel key, and inserted it into the slot, opening the room. He entered Ash room to see his Pokemon sleeping all over the room. Quietly Charles maneuvers himself and appears by Ash's bed.

"Ash wake up!" yelled Charles, making Ash jolt from his bed and fall onto the ground. Charles also woke up the other Pokemon who all glared at him. Ash recovered and also glared at him.

"What do you want!" replied Ash angrily, he did not like the fact that someone woke him up once again and early in the morning as well. He had enough of that from Mewtwo, now the old man is doing it to him too! '_Should have not agree to participate, could have also hid from the police anyways_.'

"The opening ceremony is about to begin, and you need to be there to participate. You also check in your registration form as well. Be ready in ten minutes, we are going to leave." Replied Charles, and Ash nodded as well as groaned.

Ash quickly changed in two minutes, and returned his Pokemon into their Pokeball. After he was done his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders. Ash decided to return his Lucario since he didn't want attraction, as a Lucario is a rare Pokemon so people would most likely come towards him asking about Lucario.

He was trying to get Pikachu into his pokeball as well but Pikachu refused and threatened to thunderbolt him if he dares tries.

Ash and Charles walked through the streets of Legend Island, they appeared at the very large stadium which was to be held for the tournament. Entering the building Ash could see many people lining up to get themselves register.

"Ash follow me." Called Charles a few steps above Ash. Ash complied and followed the League President. They continue to walk up to a counter at the side of the place. There were few trainers here as it was in the corner of the building so it was hidden, just how Ash liked it.

"Excuse me." Said Charles, moving through the crowd. The few people moved out of the way when they noticed it is the President in front of them. Ash followed behind him as he could hear the whisper behind his back.

"I wonder who he is." Whispered a random trainer.

"I bet he's strong, to be accompanied by the President himself." Whispered another.

"I bet I can take him, doesn't seem that strong." Replied an overconfident trainer. Ash merely ignored all of them and fixed his cloak in case someone tried to pull a quick one.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow." Greeted the worker at the counter.

"Hello miss." Replied Charles. "I'm here to register this trainer here." Continued Charles pointing to the cloak Ash. The worker nodded and was about to talk but Charles interrupted her. "He's a special case, so he won't need to give you his Pokedex, I have his form right here. Just punch it in and we will be on our way."

The worker nodded and did as told, after a few minutes, the worker gave Charles a handout which he handed it to Ash. Ash put it in his pocket and they went on their way.

"Alright Red, I'll have to leave you here, be in the room and your seat at 1." Said Charles using Ash's other name since people are around.

"Whatever. Now to look for a comfortable place to sleep." said Ash, walking off into out of the building. Charles sighed '_Maybe I should tell Cynthia about him_.' He thought.

**In the City**

Walking through the city of Legend Island are three figure. By the looks of the figure they were female if the chest were any indications.

"Wow look at them." Commented a trainer. The others looked over to where the trainer was talking about and couldn't help but have hearts in their eyes.

As they walked through the city, the many men, and some women couldn't help but stare at them. You couldn't blame them, since the three female are drop dead gorgeousm that few had or could match. Each was different, but that a different thing that made each of them a beautiful woman in their own way.

The first woman has long red hair that reaches her mid back, and stood at a height of 5'7". Her face was a beauty, having a perfectly heart shaped face, with an exotic light gold eyes. She was currently wearing blue jeans that didn't stop from showing her perfect hourglass figure, and a white blouse that showed her impressive C-Cup to D-Cup bust, but it didn't show any cleavage much to the men disappointment. She gave off a kind aura, and smiled to the looking people, making some weaker will people faint.

The second woman, like the first woman, also has long hair that reaches her mid back, the only difference was that hers is green. She also had a heart shaped face, but hers was more slender compared to the first woman. Her eyes were blue like the ocean. Her breasts weren't as big as the first girl but they weren't small either. With medium C-Cup bust, and long slender arms and legs standing at a height of 5'5", she had this elegance beauty to her that the other two didn't have. She was currently wearing a light green skirt, with white jeans. She gave a small smirk at the men, and some women looking at her, and gave a beautiful smile making them faint upon seeing such beauty.

The last woman has long pink hair that reached her bottom. It was currently tied up in a ponytail, her eyes were turquoise, with a perfect heart shaped face. She stood at a height of 5'6" with an incredible figure, long slender arms and legs, and hourglass figure. You name it. Though her bust weren't as big as the other two being a high B-Cup to low C-Cup, but her body made up for that. She was currently wearing something most people wouldn't expect. A kimono but more of a battle kimono, making it easy to walk in. The inside was black and it covered her body down to the mid thigh, while the sleeves are cut off, with a pink sash across her stomach . On the outside she wore a white coat that match perfectly with the kimono. She gave off this playful aura, and then gave of a playful smile making more men faint.

"Where Ash?" whined the pink hair beauty.

"Stop whining we just got here." Replied the green hair beauty.

"But I want to see him." Replied the pink hair woman. The red hair beauty remained quiet but inside she was planning something _'I'll use my powers to know where Ash is_.' She thought, and did was she planned to do.

Seconds later, the red hair grinned and started running shocking the other two. The two chased after her shouting "hey wait up!"

"Hey lets follow them." Said one of the male trainers, hoping to get to the one of the beauties. Some of the trainer nodded and followed the three beauties to their destination, hoping to get a date with at least one of them.

**Outside the building (With Ash)**

"Nice weather." Ash comment off handedly and went to look for a place to sleep. As he walked towards an area that look to have many tree. He saw a bench under the shade and decided he'll sleep there until the ceremony starts. Pikachu followed him.

"Hey Max wait up." Yelled a voice that seems female. It seem the person she was calling ignored her plea and continued to run towards the building. Even though he was wearing glasses some would say he is blind because he just bumped into someone and fell on his butt.

"Ouch." Cried Max. Max is a teenage boy around sixteen. He wore a green t-shirt and brown shorts. He stood at a height of 5'6" and wore black square-like glasses, and had dark blue semi long messy hair. "Hey watch where your going." Max yelled and pointed at the figure he bumped into, which was a cloaked man a.k.a Ash.

Ash glanced at who it was and when he saw Max, he merely turned away and continued walking to the bench. Max became angry by his actions hoping for an apology.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Yelled Max getting up, by this time a group of people, which consist of people Ash recognized as his former friends, the ones who betrayed him. The former people he used to go on his adventures with, they were May, Misty, Brock, and Dawn. There were also some people with them that he knew, them being Kenny, Drew, Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak.

"Max what happen?" asked his sister May.

"He bumped into me while I was running, and he hasn't apologize." Replied Max, pointing at the Ash. The others wondered who it was since they thought it was strange for someone to be walking around in a cloak.

May being the older sister, decide to try to get the man to apologize. "Excuse me sir but you should apologize for bumping into someone." She said.

Ash didn't even look back and replied "Actually I was walking and he bumped into me, so I don't owe him any apologizes." May didn't believe the man.

Max then noticed the Pikachu on the man's shoulder. "Hey you, how about a Pokemon battle, a tag team Pokemon battle. If you win you don't have to apologize." Challenge Max. Some trainers that were passing by stopped when they heard a Pokemon battle challenge. While some other trainers that happen to be around, noticed the cloak man and wanted to know how strong he was so they stayed to watch how this would unfold.

"No thanks." Replied Ash continuing his walk to the bench. Then Max became mad, at not being able to fight a Pokemon battle. Max was selected to participate in the Legend League and believe that he was the greatest trainer of all time, and wanted to battle this man, whom he believed is weak, since he refused to battle. Also showing how strong he is to the people that are gathering around, showing that the Legend League was only for strong trainers.

"Hah! You're weak after all! I wonder how you even got an invitation into this league, probably bought your way in didn't you." Mocked Maxm in an arrogant voice.

"You best watch your tone. Underestimating your opponents, and acting like that won't get you anywhere." Warned Ash, stopping in his steps.

"Like I need to listen to you, you can't even beat me." Added Max.

"I don't need to, someone else will do it for me." Replied Ash.

"Like that will ever happen."

"Whatever just leave me alone." And with that Ash ended the small conversation and started talking once again, making Max angry.

On his angry impulse Max took out two Pokeballs and threw them. "Go Snorlax and Gardevoir." Everyone else widened in shock at Max actions.

"Wait Max!" called Brock, but it was too late as Max called out his attack.

"Both of you use Hyper Beam." Max cried making others eyes widen at Max choice of attack on someone who didn't have his Pokemon out except for a small Pikachu. Both Pokemon shot a giant orange beam that headed straight for Ash at fast speed.

Ash merely turned his head to watch as the beam approaches him unfazed by the fact that he might be killed. The beam hit Ash making everyone including Max shock, since the boy didn't call out his Pokemon or dodge the attack, he just stood there and took it.

There was a giant dust now, and many people were watching. When the dust cleared up a decent amount, everyone's eyes widened. They saw the cloak man, still standing at his spot and not a scratch on him.

"Weak." Said Ash and the dust cleared showing a blue wolf like Pokemon in front of Ash, its hand in an X-form, this Pokemon was Lucario. Lucario relaxed and glared at the friends that betrayed his master, mostly at Max for attacking his master when he didn't have any Pokemon out.

Ash turned around and continued to walk to the benched, making everyone confused. Max was confused as well and was wished for the cloak man to retaliate. Be careful what you wish for one might say, as Max got his wish. When he noticed something about the man it was that the Pikachu on his shoulders was gone. He looked around and noticed the Lucario gone too.

"Where are his Pikachu and Lucario?" Yelled Max, the others including the former friends just noticed and started looking around. Suddenly in a millisecond both Pokemon appeared in front of Max's Pokemon, making everyone wide eyes at such speed.

Pikachu charged in front of Gardevior, giving it a strong tackle, making it fall on the ground. Pikachu using the force made itself float in the air as its tail was glowing silver, preparing to land an attack. While Lucario used a reversal to trip Snorlax, then went into a fighting stance in front of the lying Snorlax. Before Max could react Pikachu gave Gardevior an Iron Tail, while Lucario use Close Combat on Snorlax, knocking them both out. Everyone was shock at the power, how two strong looking Pokemon was instantly knocked out in two attack!

"Gardevior! Snorlax!" cried Max running to the now fainted Pokemon. Ash finally reaches the bench and started to lay down on it.

"Time for my nap" he said causally and started to drift off into sleep. Pikachu and Lucario started to head their way but stopped to glare at the people who betrayed Ash.

"Why are they glaring at us." Asked May a little scared.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Dawn. The two Pokemon stopped and walked their way towards Ash.

Brock though was having different thoughts, he noticed something familiar about the Pikachu, as he knew only one Pikachu that looked like that and he has been traveling with that Pikachu for many years so he knew how it looked like.

"Doesn't that Pikachu seem familiar to you?" asked Brock, getting the groups attention. They looked over at the Pikachu, trying to see what Brock saw.

"Yeah it does, but I can't seem to know who." Replied Gary.

"I know what you mean that Pikachu feels too familiar… but also different." added Professor Oak, the other nodded at the Professor comment.

"Let's try to talk to him." Suggested Gary as the gang excluding a shock and crying Max started walking towards them. Suddenly they stopped in their track as they saw the two Pokemon still glaring at them, looking as though they were about to charge an attack.

"I think we better leave." Said Brock, the others nodded in agreement and quickly turned around heading towards the building to do some registration for the tournament.

In the distance you can see an equally shock beauty, who eyes were widen. She had just seen a displayed of Pokemon power she had rarely seen, only few ever held such power. "So strong, I wonder how he trains his Pokemon." Said the beauty that was Cynthia. She then turned her head towards the yellow mouse, "Pikachu, I feel like I know that Pikachu." She didn't know what it was, but she felt as though she knew the Pikachu.

"I best get going now." She concluded walking towards the stadium. Why she was there was simple, they was going to enter the building since special members had to be there early for the ceremony. While walking she noticed the group of people gathering and went to see what the commotion was.

She was really mad that Max ordered his two Pokemon to attack an almost defenseless man. Then it changed to utter shock seeing how Red's Pokemon knocked out Max's Pokemon so effortlessly. This caused her to be really impressed with his battling skills, if anything he might be able to defeat her.

'_Red'_ her mind thought. He was an interesting person. From what she could tell from the little time she saw him, she could only conclude one thing, he loved to sleep. He slept all the time from what she saw during their meetings, that he had to attend for some reason. Probably Mr. Goodshow forcing him to come.

She also concluded that he didn't like interacting with people. From the little conversation she or someone else had. He kept his sentences as short as possible, giving one or two word answers. Other times he would just remain silent. She could tell that he just wanted to do whatever he's suppose to do as fast as possible, so that he could have time to doing what he wanted to do. From what she guessed it was most likely sleeping.

'_Now that I think about it, he sleeps way too much! Too much for his own good!_' she exclaimed in her mind, and proceeded to walk into the large building. Red was someone she wanted to know, simply because he reminded her a little bit of Ash. Then something came into her mind. '_Now then let's figure out who you truly are_.'

**Ceremony Time**

Ash walked into the building of the tournament not all too happy. Simply because he didn't get enough sleep as he wanted, mainly due to a certain group of people who managed to interrupt his sleep plan.

In the building at the moment, was plain crowded, filled with people, trainers and audience alike. Though they made one side specifically for trainers, and another for audience. Ash still with his cloak on continued to walk through. He looked at his ticket and found the entrance to his seat.

Upon entering he is stopped by a guard who is checking the tickets for the right place. When Ash gave his ticket to the guard the guard took a minute to read it and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Excuse me sir, but can you move over to the side for others to leave, someone will come and escort you to your new seat." Said the guard. Confused at what he heard, but didn't care to object, Ash decided to listen and did as told. Minutes later two guards came by and the guard standing in front of the entrance pointed to Ash.

"Will you follow us sir and we will escort you to your new seat." Said one of the guards. Ash nodded and hoped there was a bed there or at least a really really really comfortable chair.

As he walked he noticed the change around him. He noticed that he was going into the second floor and the crowd was getting smaller and smaller. Eventually the walking came to a halt and Ash was in front of an entrance that looked way to magnificent, like a V.I.P room.

"Your seat is in here. Enjoy your time at the ceremony." Said the guard. Ash nodded and opened the door. His eyes widen in shocked when he entered it. It was the seat for Pokemon League officials, or special trainers like gym leaders, but especially the elite four, and champion.

The place was located separate from the rest of the crowd so that people can acknowledge such strong trainers, or important people. Ash looked around for an open seat but inside he was inwardly groaning because he now had a spotlight spot.

"Hey Red!" someone called, he turned to see Charles calling him. Around him were the Elite Four he met at the lunch when coming here. After the confrontation he disappeared via Mewtwo's training, only coming back during special important meetings that Charles made him participate. Apparently the Elite Four of each region were looking for him to talk, battle, and hang out. "Sorry about changing your seat but someone asked me to do it."

"Whatever." replied Ash. He looked around and saw something that surprised him a bit.

He also noticed some Gym Leaders in the room as well. From the Kanto region he saw Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, and Blaine. From Johto there was Falkner, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Pryce and Clair. Hoenn had Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Winona, and Juan. Lastly Sinnoh consisted of Roark, Gardenia, Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice, and Volkner.

Each of the gym leaders is wearing their own type of clothing's that Ash remembered. But one person caught his eye, which was Sabrina. She changed dramatically from what he remembered. Her hair was now shorter, and had more of a style to it, instead of keeping it long with her bangs cut. Her hair reached her mid shoulder blade and at the end it curved up. The front her hair had spikes at the end at framed all her face, he also noticed her hair color changed from a green to a beautiful lavender color.

He also noticed her attire changing as well. He remembered the red uniform she wore, that totally covered everything, and personally to him from what he remembered now was totally boring. The clothing she wore now was totally different than the boring battle uniform before. Now she wore a light purple shoes and a perfectly fitted white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. The jeans fitted her perfectly and showed her legs perfectly, and its perfect curves. For a shirt all her wore was a short light purple tank top, that didn't cover her lower abdomen, and exposed her belly button. It also exposed her cleavage and her rather large breast, from what he could tell is a D borderline DD-cup bust.

Finally the last thing he noticed was at her wrist. There she had two rather large bracelets. He noticed that it had a short of design on it and at the moment it had a green color but right now it was dull, giving a dark green color. Overall he thought Sabrina looked more beautiful than before.

'_Whatever like it matters, anyways lets find a seat, the seats looks really comfy_' Ash told himself, walking deeper into the room, making himself known to everyone.

Everyone in the room saw him and looked at him intently. The Gym Leaders didn't know who the cloak man was, and now wondering who he might be. Sabrina curious as she is, decided to do something to satisfy her curiosity.

In an instant her bracelet glowed. What once was the dull green color now shined with light making it a bright light green color. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Sabrina's bracelet now shinning. '_Shit_.' He thought, mentally preparing himself. '_Gotta hurry_.'

'_Now then let's see who you really are._' Sabrina mentally told herself, using her physic powers to enter the strangers mind. It was dark. She was surrounded by an endless blackness. She looked around for anything, usually it was never like this. Usually she could enter someone's mind and could figure out almost anything about the person. It ranged from the person's memories to knowing what the person is thinking. She was even strong enough to enter the person's subconscious, with enough physic power.

"Don't tell me he knows how to defend against physic powers." Mumbled Sabrina in shock. True with enough mental training one can defend against someone entering the person's mind. Like locking up secret things the person didn't want anyone to know. For advance people they are able to make it so that whoever is going into their head will see nothing, like what Sabrina is experiencing right now, much to her displeasure.

"Better not und-" she didn't finish as she saw something white appear from the blackness and grinned. "Yes finally something." When the white overtook the blackness she saw a picture, then in a second of seeing the picture she was kick out of the person's head and went back to reality, shocking her greatly as she had never been kicked out of a person's head before, whoever this guy is he must be really good at mental defense.

But what she saw was enough, as she saw everything she needed. She saw a picture of a scene, probably from a memory. The scene from what it looks like was a court scene.

She saw the judge in his black gown sitting at the head. She saw a rather full house at the courtroom, but only two people stood out of the crowd. They were Misty, Brock, she saw them sitting there turning looking at her or the person, with an angry look.

The last thing she saw shocked her the most, and it made her sad and mad. At the accused table was a Pokemon. This Pokemon wasn't a rare Pokemon it was a yellow mouse, a Pikachu to be exact. The Pikachu was sitting on top of the accused table with a sad expression on its face looking at the person. What made her mad though is that fact that Pikachu was trapped inside a cage, unable to move, sitting their with its defeated expression, looking at what it seems to be its trainer.

She reviewed the picture over and over in her head. She has always had a good memory and can memorize things even with a quick glance, probably due to her physic powers. As she reviewed the picture she noticed something, something particular, something rather familiar and she mentally started to focus on that familiar thing, which is the Pikachu.

Then it hit her.

'_No way!_' she mentally told herself. '_It's impossible it can't be him… I can't be… he disappeared, even I couldn't find anything about him using my physic powers. Maybe its someone else Pikachu that looks like that. It has to be…_' she started to doubt herself. '_but if its him… I want to see him again._'

She looked over at the cloak person who seemed to be looking for a seat. '_Is it really you? Is it really you Ash? If so, why are you hiding?'_ she asked herself, hoping the cloak man could hear her question.

"That was close." said Ash beginning to walk, calming himself down having to quickly stop Sabrina to get anything, though he did slip a bit giving one information out.

'_She probably won't know what it is_.' He told himself. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone calling him. He looked towards to the area of the voice.

"You can sit next to me." Someone else called, he looked over to the voice and found out that it was Cynthia who ask him. When he looked over at her she started patting the seat next to her. "Its empty, I saved it for you." She added.

Ash looked at her for a second and shrugged his shoulders "Sure I guess." And walked over and sat next to her.

The Elite Four and Champion of the regions was watching the scene in utter shock, some having mouths on the ground. The never expect to see the day were Cynthia the Champion of Shinon, but also the Ice Queen of Pokemon Trainers would offer a seat for a guy. Much less a guy she barely knows. Something must be happening to the world, they all thought together.

"We must be in another dimension." Commented Lance. Steven who was next to him nodded.

"Indeed my friend indeed." He replied.

"Well then lets get the tournament started." Said Charles getting up from his seat. He walked down to the stage and onto the podium. The moment he entered the podium, what used to be a separate room separate from the others, opened up. The windowed opened up, exposing them, allowing the cameras to zoom in on them.

By this time Ash was currently sleeping with earmuff, they way he slept somehow made it so that no one would be able to see him. While Cynthia was watching the ceremony about to begin, but could help but sneak glances at Ash. When she did so she had a small smile '_Red, I will get to know you, and who is under his cloak. I'll do whatever it takes so be prepared_.' She thought and turned her attention back to the ceremony.

"Ladies, gentleman and Pokemon! Welcome to the opening ceremony of the Legend League. A League that one takes place once every ten years, with only the best of the best trainers participating making this the most competitive and important League of all time." Said Charles. "I hope that the tournament this decade will be a grand experience for both the trainer and the audience. Remember the rules and have a grand time and make the best out of it."

"Winner of the Legend League not one gets the Legendary Pokemon League trophy but also a prize of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000, pokedollars, and title of the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world of the decade." Charles turned over to the important people stand.

"With us are the Elite Four of each region, as well as the Champion of each region." The crowd cheered seeing the elite trainers, and camera zoomed in onto them. The Elite Four and the champion waved at the crowd or camera. When it got to Cynthia many of the guys held up signs that said 'I love you' or 'marry me' stuff like those. Cynthia inwardly scoffs and looked over at the sleeping Red, and then back up only this time she look up at the ceiling. In her vision the ceiling had a picture of Ash smiling at her. '_Ash.._.' She told herself.

'_I hope I could get this over with soon_.' Ash mentally groaned in his sleep.

Charles looked at the moving cheering crowd.

"Let the Legend League Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for chapter 3, chapter 4 will be Ash's first battle! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. <strong>

**If you have any questions or suggestions just review or PM me, I'll try my best to get back to you.**

**Like I said at the top, I am looking for a beta for this story, PM me if your interested.  
><strong>

**I apologize if this chapter doesn't have that same feel as the earlier chapters, or if its quality is not as good. Also apologize if the characters who like Ash, already likes him, but if you think about it they have been thinking about him for like... years... so yeah, but don't worry they have to work for it, they may have feelings for him and but they will have to work for it. For Ash's old friends I apologize for there assness (mainly Max, sorry not a big fan of Max) anyways don't worry they might get redemption...might... but I'll do something about it...  
><strong>

**Also another note, I just thought of another story thanks to AshTheHero and his story Set The World on Fire (good story, should read it)... Like the story Ash will lose to Tobias, and Tobias wins over all of Ash friends, and Pokemon (most of them, except the super loyal ones). Ash runs away and trains. Years later Tobias fights the Kanto Elite Four, and when he reaches the Champion of Kanto he is met with the presence of Ash (who is like 1000000000000 times stronger lol). Anyways its a thought, that I'm planning on writing, tell me what you think. **

**Also one last note: For those who read my other stories, especially Naruto: Rise From the Shadow, this applies to you. For those who are wondering why I haven't uploaded any chapters for Rise From the Shadow, and are begging or waiting patiently, or impatience for the next update. Thank you those who are waiting patiently. Anyways the reason that I haven't been updating is because I am rewriting the story, with grammar fixing as well as improving it overall. Its a long working progress with my Naruto beta: ncpfan working along side. All I can say is to bare with it a little longer until we are done, as I will update all the chapters at once up until the part where it ends (with the next chapter as well). Hopefully when I finish the rewrite that you all will enjoy it just as much as the old one.  
><strong>

**I think that is all, Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**vsizzel  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: First battle! ish

**Hey vsizzel here with the next chapter of Without Any Meaning. Pretty fast update right?... probably not, though hopefully I can keep my updates at a regular pace...hopefully...**

**Anyways I just want to say that I found a Beta reader for my Pokemon story (finally), its Creative Writer 2000. Great guy, and writer you should read his stories... Hopefully my grammar is fix, and writing a bit better. We have to thank him for taking time to fix up my story.  
><strong>

**About the harem, I am thinking about taking another person out of it, that being Melody. Whether or not I replace the girls I have taken out is up to me, and that is if I can think of a way to add them in. Also for those curious about the Legendaries turned human (Latias, Celebi, and Mew), more will be explained in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Warning: OCC characters. Also my Pokemon battle style might be a bit different.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was morning and surprisingly Ash woke up, by himself. After the ceremony, which took Arceus knows long, Ash was woken up by the Sinnoh Champion. By the time the ceremony ended, the sky was already dark. Ash decided to get something to eat, and Cynthia decided to tag along with him.<p>

The dinner was simple and quiet. With Cynthia asking Ash about himself, and Ash answering quickly giving her little to no information, making her frustrated to no end.

After dinner they went to their rooms, to sleep for the night. Upon entering his room, Ash learned that Cynthia's room was near his own, being three rooms down. Unfortunately for him, this allowed Cynthia to think of plans involving him and herself. His sleep will never remain the same.

"What time is it?" asked the tired Ash, rubbing his eyes.

"About ten o'clock." Replied Mewtwo. Lately Mewtwo has been staying with Ash, much to his annoyance, since Mewtwo has the tendency to disrupt his enjoyable sleep.

"Still too early." Ash groaned laying back on the bed, getting ready to sleep again. In a few seconds he was raised from the bed, and dropped on the ground. "Could you stop that!" he yelled at the Legendary Pokemon.

"I will when you stop sleeping you life away." Replied Mewtwo.

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Argued Ash. Mewtwo sighed at his friend's comment.

"Anyways Ash shouldn't you be ready for something?" said Mewtwo, changing the subject.

"Hmm?" Ash looked at his watch and it read 10:15 A.M and his first battle was going to take place at 11. "Naw I don't think so." Ash said walking back to the bed only to be pushed by a force to the wall.

"You best not forget that you have a battle today, and remember… I want nothing short of winning from you." Mewtwo growled, dangerously. Ash quickly shook his head and got ready for the battle. He took a quick shower, put on a new set of clothes, and his cloak back on, slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door. Mewtwo teleported to the arena, to watch the battle.

As Ash opened the door, he was surprised to see someone in front of his door. It was the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia who looked like she was about to knock on his door if her raised fist was any indication.

"Hello." Ash welcomed a bit surprised.

"Hello." Cynthia responded, recomposing herself. "I was going to wake you up but it seems that you already woke yourself up." She added.

Ash nodded "Well thank you then, may I ask why you're here?"

"Well I wanted to watch your Pokemon battle but figured that you would still be sleeping so I decided to wake you up and accompany you there."

"Thank you then, but I'll be on my way, my teacher doesn't want me to loose…damn him." Ash said to Cynthia, muttering the last and part of it to himself.

Cynthia was confused at the end of Red's sentence, thinking that every trainer wants to win the league, and the only way to do that is by winning your match. So it confused her how Red was sort of cursing his teacher when his teacher told him he only wanted Red to win. Curiosity took the better of her and her thoughts spoke out.

"Why don't you want to win the league? The only way to do that is by winning your Pokemon battles." She quizzed.

"I stopped caring about winning Pokemon battles nowadays, they held no interest in me anymore. Truthfully I didn't even want to be here. It's because of Charles that I'm here. I prefer to lose so I can take my leave earlier but that's not going to happen. So… yeah." Ash replied, as he pushed past her.

Cynthia was shock at his answer, what kind of Pokemon trainer doesn't want to win their Pokemon battle and be strong? She remained silent as she followed him. '_What could have happened for him to lose his interest in battling?_', she wondered. Ash didn't care what she thought, however, and continued walking on his own, ignoring the fact Champion who was following him.

When they entered the arena, Cynthia left to go to the V.I.P area. There she saw the other Elite Four members and Champion, which surprised her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, after recovering from the shock. The renowned trainers turned their heads to her. Since they were the Elite Four and Champion they didn't have to fight in the first few rounds, so they were free for about a week or two.

"We came to watch Red fight, I want to see how strong he is." Replied Lance. "I want to see if Charles information is correct." The other trainers nodded, in agreement. Cynthia sighed and went to watch the battle.

"This may not involve me but Cynthia." Steven started, making Cynthia turned her attention to him. "But how is yours and Red's relationship?" Everyone now turned their attention to Cynthia, all wondering the same thing. Cynthia felt her face bloom in a blush, despite her best effects to conceal it.

"W-what are you talking about!" she demanded. Steven smirked seeing the reaction of the Sinnoh Champion.

"Well I see you looking at him so intently, and just yesterday you saved a seat for him. Oh and let's not forget that you were walking him to the arena today." Steven was smiling seeing the Champion becoming paler. "Has the Ice Queen Pokemon trainer, finally fallen for a man?"

"NO! Its just there's something about him that reminds me of him!" Cynthia, reluctantly, replied. Steven, Lance, Wallace, and the elite four member of Sinnoh eyes' widened. The three male champions were like brothers to Cynthia so she told them about Ash, and they knew that she liked him - possibly even loved him, so it was quite shocking to hear about him.

After all they greatly respected him, as they were somewhat friends with him as well, and like Cynthia they were also looking for the missing trainer.

As for Cynthia's Elite Four, they were Cynthia's friends. Bertha had always been like her mother as she cared for her greatly, so they also knew about Ash, but weren't as connected to him as closely as the Champions were.

"Are you serious, how can you tell?" Wallace inquired.

"His aura felt similar… almost like Ash's." replied Cynthia, fumbling with a lock of hair. "When he first came, I felt his aura. Even though I can't use aura, I could feel it to a certain extent, thanks to Lucario. When I felt his aura, there was something about it that felt like Ash's" Wallace only nodded in reply.

"Its alright I bet he's here, knowing him he wouldn't miss a tournament like this." Lance told her, reassuringly. Inside he was hoping he was right, since he actually wanted to see if Ash had gotten any better, and hoping for another challenge like all that time ago. It's been a while since he's gotten a challenge and he was getting bored. After a few minutes of, frankly, awkward silence, the elites and Champions turned to the arena to watch the battle that was going to take place.

**Arena**

The arena was mind bogglingly big, and it was surprisingly filled for a first round battle. Everyone was sitting down and was waiting for the battle to take place. In the crowd was Mewtwo in his cloak, away from three certain legendaries, who came to watch. Why? Simple they were attracting too much attention, as both genders of human were looking at them. The people around them keep on looking at the three beauties, and the fact they were in the front row didn't make it any better, it made Mewtwo wonder why Arceus gave them human forms and agreed to let them come down here…

Suddenly there was a loud cheering as the referee came out of the building. As he position himself the announcer started to talk.

"Let's get started shall we?" yelled the announcer, his response was the crowd cheering loudly. "Now then in the green corner we have Josh from Saffron City!" As the announcer said it a slightly good looking guy came out from the green side waving his hand around. For some reason most of the girls were screaming in girlish fangirl screams, well except for the three Legendaries of course.

Josh who was being enveloped by the screaming fangirls noticed in the corner of his eyes three beautiful girls who happened to be near him, and who weren't cheering for him. He decided to walk over to them and introduce himself to the three beauties.

"Why hello there." He wooed, in his most pathetically fake swauve tone. "And who might you beautiful girls be?" he asked. Though he was trying to use his slickest voice, it didn't work as they ignored him, making furrow his brow extensively. "Hey! The handsome great Josh is talking to you here!" He ordered, running a hand through his hair.

The three legendaries replied with a chorused "You're that good looking!" and stuck out their tongues. Josh was about to reply before the announcer talked again.

"On the Red side he have Red from… … …" said the announcer as Ash walked out with his cloak on so no one could see him, only a guy walking. Everyone was silent. Though who could blame them seeing something as odd as this. Ash walked towards his stand and sat down, setting his bag beside him. While his Pikachu leapt off his shoulders and sat next to him.

"Uhm excuse me?" said the referee.

"Yeah?" answered Ash.

"Where are you from so that we can announce it?" The ref requested.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm a traveler so I'm not really from anywhere." Replied Ash, the ref nodded and the announcer said "On the Red side we have Red!" and everyone continued to remain silent. Well everyone except the three legendaries who were cheering for him.

Josh who finally got to his stand was glaring at the mysterious Ash. "You're that guy who went with Mr. Goodshow during the sign in… well I'll show who that only strong trainers can make it, not some pampered loser who needed the President to get them into the League." He threatened. The crowed was cheering by the intensity that was being shown. Everyone but the three legendaries were cheering, since they were beyond pissed at this bigheaded loser. They couldn't stand the sight of their love interest being put down like that

"Hey watch what you're saying you loser!" Latias, venomously

"You're going to regret it!" Celebi, just as spitefully.

"Kick his ass!" Mew joined in.

Ash on the other hand, was having troubles staying awake. His head kept on nodding. He started to hope they could fight soon so that he could finish this and go to sleep. Finally the referee went to his stand to announce the rules.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle, the first to lose all three Pokemon looses, you can switch Pokemon if you want to." the ref. explained. "Now then call out your Pokemon."

"Alright Arcanine I choose you!" said Josh tossing out his Pokemon, and a Arcanine appear. "Hah let's see what you have to beat my Arcanine!" he looked over to his opponent field only to see it still empty.

"What the…" he stuttered.

**V.I.P Room**

"What the hell is Red doing!" Lance yelled loudly, his eyes opened in disbelief, as well as all the Elite Four members and the Champions.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing!" added Wallace.

"Why of all times does he do that, I mean doesn't he get enough of that already?" said Steven.

**Stands**

'_Ash you got to be fucking kidding me_.' Mewtwo growled in his head, watching the scene with a small scowl on his face. '_How the fuck did you fall asleep again!_' He mentally yelled seeing his student partially laying on the stands asleep. Though Mewtwo did notice something in the corner of his eyes as he watched the stand '_you got to be kidding me_.'

**Fighting Area**

"Uhm Ref. I think you should wake him up." Said Josh pointing to his sleeping opponent. The referee looked over to Ash's side and indeed saw the trainer sleeping.

"Hey you wake up! If you don't summon a Pokemon soon then you're disqualified." Said the referee loudly. His answer was Ash still sleeping. "Alright then since you didn't listen, I hereby announce Josh th-" the referee didn't get to finish as a Pokemon opening sound was heard. When the light cleared in its place was a Snorlax. Everyone turned to the source of the Pokeball thrown only to find Pikachu holding the open Pokeball.

**V.I.P Room**

"Did that Pikachu just summon a Pokemon?" asked Wallace in disbelief.

"I think so…" replied Lance, who still hasn't completely acknowledged it yet.

"You know of all the Pokemons it could have picked why a Snorlax? Since Snorlax is slow while Arcanine is extremely fast." Said Steven.

"Who knows but this will be interesting to watch." Said Cynthia

**Arena**

"Wait what is that even legal?" yelled Josh.

"Well there's nothing against it so yeah it's legal…" replied the Ref. Josh shook his head and were looking at the field.

Snorlax looked over to his trainer's side and saw him sleeping. The Pokemon shook his head, chuckling. He then looked over to Pikachu who was giving him signals.

"(He told me to take over for him. You know what to do.)" Pikachu told Snorlax. Snorlax nodded and started to sprint over to Arcanine, who was in battle position.

"Alright now let the battle begin." Said the Ref.

Josh yelled in frustration, but quickly quieted himself down. "Heh without a trainer's order this will be easy." He mumbled to himself.

"Arcanine, charge at Snorlax with extremespeed, he can't catch you since you're faster than him." Arcanine did as was told and charged towards Snorlax at a fast speed unheard of. The fire Pokemon appeared in front of Snorlax in an instant "Now flamethrower! And charge in using Take Down!" called Josh.

Arcanine shot a flamethrower at Snorlax hitting him, but Snorlax didn't flinch. Then Arcanine charged in with a Take Down, and connected with Snorlax stomach. The collision caused Snorlax to skid a few steps back.

Josh seeing this was smirking up a storm. "Guess Mr. Goodshow made a bad choice of letting you participate." Said Josh arrogantly, hoping to wake his opponent, the result, nothing, making him angry. "Alright if you won't wake up, maybe by beating your Pokemon then you will. Arcanine jump back and use Fire Blitz!" called Josh.

Josh was waiting for his Pokemon to execute his command but nothing happened Arcanine stayed where he was. Josh looked closely and noticed Snorlax smiling, and he had his arm around Arcanine.

"What how!" before he could say more Snorlax threw Arcanine in the sky and launched a Focus Punch to slam Arcanine into the ground then opened its mouth to charge an attack everyone knows full well.

"Arcaninee get out of there fast!" cried Josh but it was too late as Snorlax released the charged Hyper Beam. The energy blast hit Arcanine spot on. The blast impact caused Arcanine to roll towards his trainer, swirls in his eyes showing he was unconscious.

**Elite Room**

The Elite Four people were quiet. They had never seen something like this, a slow Pokemon catching a fast Pokemon, well to be more exact a Pokemon being hit by a powerful attack, and still be able to grab the other Pokemon.

"How was that Snorlax able to catch the Arcanine." Asked Willy.

"From what I saw, that Snorlax bended his body inwards making him able to reduce the attack power and able to grab the Arcanine." Replied Bruno seeing everything with his eyes. But he was still very impressed as it was hard to teach Pokemon something like that especially one as big as Snorlax.

"Wow" comment Will

**Arena**

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Snorlax wins." Said the announcer. "Please choose your next Pokemon."

Josh took out another Pokeball "Go Luxray!" cried Josh throwing his Pokeball. When the light cleared a blue, a Luxray appeared doing its cry. "Use thunderbolt!" Luxray let out a cry and sent a Thunderbolt towards Snorlax.

Snorlax dodged the attack by using Rollout and charged towards Luxray at an unbelievable speed hitting it. Luxray laid on the ground, stricken, as Snorlax returned to normal and quickly performed Earthquake, defeating it immediately.

"What!" said Josh in shock. He had just seen two of his Pokemon being take out by one Pokemon and using only two moves each time. He returned his Luxray and took out his last Pokemon.

"Go Cacturne!" he threw his Pokemon and a Cacturne appeared ready for battle.

"This is a battle against Cacturne from the green side versus Snorlax from the red side."

Josh was in a rush now, he wanted to take out Snorlax quick. He didn't want to lose so he had to attack fast, since Snorlax was slow, it wouldn't be able to respond to fast attacks. "Cacturne us-" Josh didn't get to finish has Snorlax was already in front of Cacturne shocking everyone in the arena. Knowing how slow Snorlax is, this was shocking has he moved after than the Arcanine they just saw. Snorlax then landed an Ice Punch at Cacturne, which is super effective, also freezing it and finished it off with a Flamethower, causing the ice to melt but it added to the effect of Flamethrower. As ice is super effective to fire, making Cacturne feel the attack of four times the super effective.

"Cacturne is unable to battle the winner is Snorlax and Red!" said the announcer and everyone cheered. Pikachu returned Snorlax in its Pokeball and went to poke at Ash hoping to wake him up. Ash didn't respond so Pikachu went to the next best thing.

"(Eat this!)" said Pikachu giving Ash a powerful Thundershock. Ash woke up instantly crying in pain, and glared at Pikachu.

"What the hell Pikachu!" Ash cried, Pikachu pointed at the screen making as go 'Oh' "Well then let's go, I want to get something to eat." Said Ash as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder as Ash walked out.

**Elite Room**

"..."

"…"

"…"

The room was silent no one knew what to say. Who could blame them, since this is the first time they saw a Pokemon beating all three trainers _alone, _with no _command_, what so ever. This is the Legend League for crying out loud!

"That Snorlax is strong though." Said Wallace

"yeah…" replied Lance "though I was hoping to see Red's battling skills."

"Maybe next time friend." Said Steven "I'm curious to see him battle too, as that Snorlax is very well trained."

Cynthia didn't say anything, she was looking at the retreating form of Red, but was looking intently at the Pikachu. _'the way that Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, I only know one person that allows their Pikachu to jump onto their shoulder.'_

**Back at the Arena.**

The people were clearing out or staying for the next battle that was going to start in an hour. Mewtwo sat there quietly. '_I'm going to kill Ash…'_ he thought, and disappearing without anyone noticing.

The three other legendaries decided to disappear as well, to their Ash.

**Somewhere Else**

"Report." demanded a man over a phone who's body and face was covered by the shadow, the only think you could see is his mouth.

"Sir, we seem to be ahead of schedule. Progress is about 70% complete sir." Replied the other end.

"Good… Soon everyone will know us, and they will fear us!" he said loudly giving a mad laugh, as the man's clothing could be seen. There was a design on the shirt, and it had a capital letter E on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done, hoped you enjoyed it! Hoped you enjoyed the short Pokemon battle. <strong>

**If you have any questions, suggestion, or comments, just review or PM me. I'll get to you as best as I can (though remember anonymous people I can't really get back to you.)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 is on its way, hopefully you won't have to wait too long.  
><strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>

**vsizzel  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting 'New' People

**vsizzel here and back with a chapter of Without Any Meaning (finally!). I do apologize for my extremely late update. I had this chapter done ages ago, but was busy with school and stuff. Also I was just extremely lazy to do anything...I'm really sorry! **

**Thank you for all the support you have given me and still give. I really appreciate all the review/alert/favorites and feedback. Really these alerts makes me want to continue writing my stories (even if I'm extremely lazy... I'll get to them eventually).  
><strong>

**But here the next chapter, and hopefully I'll start updating my stories.**

**My beta I use for Pokemon is currently out so this story didn't get through him, but my friend offered to beta for me in his absence. Warning the grammar might not be the best. **

**Well I think that's all I have to say, just sorry and hopefully I can get off my lazy butt and start updating my stories. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint and you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash didn't know what to do. Who could blame him, since he was in front of a rather complex situation. In front of the door of his hotel room stood the four Champions, all of them looking at him, waiting for an answer.<p>

How did this happen? Well, let's go back shall we?

Oh I forgot to mention, there are three beautiful girls behind him.

Flashback 2 hours back.

After the battle, Ash went to a small café to enjoy himself, giving himself a small lunch consisting of a chicken sandwich, a small cake, and apple juice while Pikachu had some ketchup…

"ASH!~" He heard three voices call out at him. He turned to the direction of the voices and before he could make out who they were, three figures crashed into him. This caused him to fall out of his chair and land on the ground with his sandwich ruined.

'_My sandwich! My money_! _More importantly, my peace!_' Ash mentally cried to himself. He looked down to see who it was that ruined his peace only to see three meshes of hair, each hair different from the other - the colors were green, pink, and red.

"Ash! You're here!"

"I missed you so much!"

"It's ok Ash, I'm here for you." Words came from the three, but he barely made out the words, since their faces were buried into him.

"Uhm…who are you?" Ash asked, confused. It's not every day that three people you don't know attack you. They looked up so that Ash could see them and his eyes met with theirs. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity - in truth it was only a minute or so.

"Uhm can yo-"Ash asked breaking the silent, but before he could finish he felt his body growing faint and disappeared, causing the girls to fall on the ground.

Quickly the three beauties got up and dusted themselves, all three of them having an angry look on their faces.

"Fucking Mewtwo," growled the pink headed girl.

"He took Ash away from me!" added the green headed girl.

"Let's get him! And when we do, let's kill him!" finished the red headed girl. They all nodded and vanished, ignoring the people around them who were spitting out their meal seeing three people suddenly vanish.

Ash reappeared back to his hotel room and promptly fell on the ground. Ash groaned in pain as he got up to fix himself.

"I'm starting to get tired of this," Ash grumbled to himself as he got up and brush some dust off himself.

"Then you should start behaving yourself," answered a voice Ash knew all too well, and truthfully was getting quite tired of hearing that certain voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash replied innocently.

"Cut the crap Ash. You know what I'm talking about." Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, making his point clear.

Ash sighed as he knew Mewtwo wouldn't fall for his cheap tricks to avoid things. "Truthfully I don't see the problem in it. You just want me to win, so why can't I sleep during a battle? All that matters is me winning," he explained to the Legendary Pokemon.

"The problem is that you're sleeping while battling. For someone who loves to battle I wouldn't expect you to fall asleep."

"That was a long time ago. Now I don't care. You know the only reason why I'm here is because of you."

"And because of me you will not sleep during battle. I do not want my student to be sleeping during a battle. It will make me look bad in the eyes of the other Legendary."

"Like I care," responded Ash. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air via Mewtwo's physic powers.

"You will not sleep, or else I'll-"

"Or else what?" said a somewhat angry woman's voice, which rudely interrupted Mewtwo. Mewtwo, who heard the voice, started sweating bullets and was hoping that whoever was behind him wasn't who he thought it was. Unluckily for him they were the people he didn't want to see. In fact, they were the three last people he wanted to see right now.

Ash, who somehow managed to turn his body in the air, turned to look at who it was and saw something that surprised him. In front of Mewtwo stood three beautiful women, each of which had different color hair - the colors being green, pink, and red - and the three of them were looking at Mewtwo with a cold gaze.

"So, Mewtwo, what were you going to say to Ash hmm?" asked the pink hair girl in an all too sweet voice, though it only made Mewtwo sweat more. Her eyes suddenly glowed blue and Ash felt Mewtwo's power stop, causing him to fall to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, though, he felt himself being carried to the bed via physic powers once again, where he was gently placed there. Ash took this opportunity to rest for a bit as the Legendary Pokemons argued around him, though he did hear Mewtwo crying for help and beating sounds behind him.

It was only a few seconds of hearing arguing voices around him before the peaceful feeling of sleep took him completely, though that only lasted a minute or so before he was rudely woken by the feeling of himself falling on the ground…once again. Ash, now awake, was glaring at Mewtwo who smirked in return.

"Mewtwo, what did you do that for?" called the green hair beauty in an angry voice.

"You wanted him to wake up, so this was the only way," was Mewtwo's answer before he moved to a wall and started leaning on it. Ash got himself up and walked over to the couch and sat on it, which happened to be across another couch that the girls were sitting on.

"You're probably wondering who we are," said the red hair beauty.

Ash remained silent since its half true. A small part of him was curious in who they were, while a major part simply didn't care as he assumed that since they knew Mewtwo then that was all there was to it; no need to involve him in it. But the small part won this battle and Ash started looking at the girls. A small blush crept onto his cheek as he saw their beauty. He may not care, but he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one, and these women were beyond any girls he's seen before.

As he continued to look at the girls, his eyes reached their eyes and he couldn't help but look shock.

"It can't be," he sort of gasped out, realizing who the three beauties were. "Mew, Celebi, Latias?" he continued, his voice weak. The three nodded when he called out their names, confirming his guess. "But how?"

Latias decided to be the one to explain. "Well, Arceus asked us if we wanted to be humans, and we said yes. So, he gave us human forms. In return, though, we don't have Pokemon forms anymore, but we get to keep most of our powers. Now we are one hundred percent human," she finished, letting Ash take in all the information. Ash took in the information rather well, seeing as his face remained the same, though there was a hint of confusion.

"But why would you give up being Pokemons and be human?" Ash asked, interested in knowing the answer.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Celebi replied with a small smirk, seeing Ash sort of disappointed face. Before anyone could say more, there was a knock on his door. Ash turned to the door, wondering who it was. At the same time, he saw Mewtwo disappear, but the other legendaries remained.

Putting his cloak back on, Ash slowly walked to the door and opened it and his eyes widened after seeing who it was.

And that's where we are now.

"Uhmm… hello?" Ash greeted awkwardly, feeling the uncomfortable situation on him. The four Champions looked at him at first, then changed their view to the three Legendaries. The men gawked seeing the three beautiful women inside Red's room, while Cynthia couldn't help but be jealous of them and glared at them, which they ignored.

It took a while for the three male Champions to avert their eyes to Ash, but not without wondering how he had three beautiful women in his room. Cynthia, on the other hand, simply gave him a disproving look.

"Uhm Red who are they?" Lance asked, curiously. If his memory was correct, Red wasn't very popular with the people.

"Friends," Ash replied quickly in a tone that said '_no more questions_.' The Champions seem to have gotten the message and quickly moved on.

"Hey Red we just came by to ask if you wanted to each lunch and hang out with us," said Lance before giving the girls behind him another glance. He couldn't help but blush seeing them.

"Well I actually already had lunch, so I'll probably pass," Ash replied as nicely as possible, trying not to hurt or disappoint them. Too bad one of the champion's didn't respect his answer and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"C'mon Red! Just one hangout so we get to know you. It wouldn't hurt you know," added Wallace, jumping into the conversation and hoping to get Ash to reconsider.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline," replied Ash once again, hoping Wallace would stop.

"How about some tea? It's smoothing and calm. We can have a nice talk, you know, to get to know each other," continued Wallace. Ash was now getting annoyed. He wished Wallace would stop trying to persuade him to reconsider.

"I sai-"

'_You best say yes, Ash_,' yelled a voice in his head which sounded a lot like Mewtwo.

'Why do I have to… ?' Ash replied

'_Just do it…or I'll swear to Arceus that you'll never sleep peacefully ever again_.' Ash sighed in reply. '_Fine…_' he answered back.

"Alright… I guess we can go out for a bit…" Ash said reluctantly. The three male Champions nodded in reply, satisfied with Ash's response. Cynthia was a little happy, though she didn't know why. She was annoyed/mad at Ash for the different females he had in his room.

"So Red, who are your friends?" Wallace asked, eyeing the beautiful women behind Red.

"Well they're…" Ash answered back, trying to find an answer without reveling to the Champions who they actually were.

"I'm Layla (Latias) and the other two are my friends, Chloe (Celebi) and Megan (Mew)," Latias answered for Ash. Ash turned to her and looked at her for a second before he turned back to face the Champions.

"Might I say, you three ladies look very lovely," Wallace said, trying to flirt with at least one of them. Lance, Steven and Cynthia sighed seeing Wallace flirting again, something they knew he always does to any females, especially the good looking ones. The only person he didn't flirt with was Cynthia, and that's because of the obvious. Actually, he did flirt with her years earlier when she just became Sinnoh's Champion, only for her to beat him to a bloody pulp. After that, he never tried flirting with her again.

"Why thank you," Celebi replied with a smile making the men blush, seeing such a beautiful smile.

"We have room for you, if you girls want to come," Steven said as politely as he could, trying his best not to blush. The three girls brightened up at the offer, seeing this as an opportunity for them to hang out with their Ash.

"Sure! We would love to come along, if it's fine with all of you," Mew replied.

"It's fine with me. How about you guys?" Lance asked, looking at the other Champions. They nodded, showing they were also fine with it. The three legendary Pokemons smiled, knowing they were going to be accompanying Ash.

"Let's get going. There's this amazing restaurant nearby," Steven said and started walking with Lance, Cynthia, and Ash following behind him.

"Well then, shall we ladies?" Wallace asked holding his hand out for at least one of them to grab it, like what usually happens. The three girls looked at him funny before running after Ash and grabbing onto both his arms. Latias and Mew grabbed his left arm and Celebi had his right arm to herself. The three legendary Pokemons turned around to see a gawking Wallace and all three of them stuck out their tongues at him.

Wallace sighed and followed everyone else while Cynthia couldn't help but glare at the three women hanging off Red's arm, she didn't know why but she just didn't like it when those girls are around Red. Something inside her wanted to rip them off his arms and have his arms wrapped around her and only her; his strong arms wrapped around her body, like lovers… '_Stop it!'_ she shouted at herself, stopping the thoughts from continuing any further. '_You have to focus on Ash, he needs us. You can't be looking at another guy_, _especially one as lame as him with his stupid cloak_.'

They walked for ten minutes until they came to a restaurant called Legend Cuisine. It was a medium size restaurant and it was near the hotel. It also came with a Champion, Frontier, Gym Leader discount, so it was one of the few reasons why they chose this place compared to the others.

Everyone sat down and ordered what they wanted. There was this awkward silent while waiting for their food; no one wanted to talk since they didn't know what to say nor were they able to think of anything that will strike up a conversation with the mysterious trainer. The Legendaries didn't want to say anything. The only person they wanted to talk to was Ash, and that could wait till later. For now, they were satisfied with just looking at him with their physic powers so they somehow can stare at his handsome face. Ash, though, didn't mind the silence. If anything it was sort of peaceful, giving him the time to himself…sort of.

Unfortunately for Ash the food came, which meant a possible conversation starter.

And that's what happened.

After a minute or so of eating, Steven decided to break the silence.

"This steak is really good. What did you guys get?" Steven asked/complemented.

"Well, I got fried chicken with some fries," Lance replied, picking up a wing and starting to eat it. Everyone sweat dropped at how Lance was eating his chicken…He was completely devouring it. Not to mention the proportion he got - it filled a fourth of the rather large table.

"I got the lobster special," Wallace answered.

"Typical Wallace," Steven remarked, getting a small glare from the Champion before he went back his food.

"Well, I'm eating a normal hamburger," Cynthia said to Steven.

"How boring of you, Cynthia," Wallace commented.

Cynthia gave Wallace a half glare and said, "Just shut up and let me eat." Wallace shut up and turned his gaze to the other members.

"So how about you guys?" Wallace asked Ash and his companions. His eyes widened after seeing the sheer amount of food that was on Ash's side of the table. There was such a variety of food on the table that it practically took the other two-fourths of the table…They thought Lance wasn't human because of the amount of food he ate, but Red made him look like a kid!

"Food," Ash quickly replied before stuffing himself with food. His craving for food has not changed throughout the years.

"Same," the other three chimed and went back to eating their portions. The other three sweat dropped seeing the four eat, more specifically Red. They watched as food after food went into the cloak at a fast pace. They only knew one person who could outmatch Lance in eating and that person was Ash. They were pretty sure that Red could probably match Ash in an eating contest.

'_Ash,'_ Cynthia thought sadly. Seeing this cloaked person, Red, reminded her so much of Ash, the man who she has spent the past few years trying to find, the man who stole her heart. Steven, who happened to have seen her sad expression, gave Cynthia a reassuring pat on the shoulder hoping to make her feel better.

After roughly thirty minutes, everyone finished eating and now they sat around the table with drinks. They took the time to calm their stomachs downs after a well stuff lunch, also taking the opportunity to get to know each other, mainly Red.

"So, Red, tell us about yourself," Lance asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm twenty-two years old and a guy," Ash replied, giving them close to nothing about him other than his age.

'_Twenty-two. He's as old as Ash_,' Cynthia thought to herself.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us about yourself, like maybe your hobbies or your Pokemons?" Steven jumped in.

"I like to sleep and I use a variety of Pokemons," Ash answered. The Champions sweat dropped at barely learning anything from his answer.

"Why's that?" Cynthia asked curiously. Everyone turned their attention to her. She continued, "Why do you sleep all the time?"

"That's because there is nothing for me to do other than sleep," Ash replied. Something about his answer made her angry, though she couldn't explain why.

"What do you mean? There's always something to do," Cynthia spoke out in a slightly loud and angry voice.

"There's nothing for me to do," Ash said quietly, though everyone heard him. Everyone remained silent until someone decided to change the subject.

"What about you three?" Wallace spoke up.

"Well, we're not Pokemon trainers. We just came here to support As-… Red! We came to support Red," Latias spoke out for the group, quickly correcting herself before she revealed Ash's identity to the Champions. The Champions raised an eyebrow at the sudden correction, but paid no attention to it.

"I didn't know you had people to support you," Wallace commented. "And beautiful ones at that," He added with a grin.

"Neither did I…" Ash mumbled to himself.

'_Ash, I'll always support you_,' Celebi mentally said to him.

'_Us, too_,' Latias and Mew added, not wanting their friend/competition to gain an upper hand. Ash said nothing and went back to paying attention to the Champions.

He examined each of the Champions, seeing how much they've grown throughout the years.

Lance, even though he was in his late twenties, early thirties, looked pretty much the same from the last time he saw him. He still had his spiky red hair and still had the same wardrobe as before. The only thing different was that he was taller than before and buffer, if the muscles showing through the shirt was any indication.

Steven was around the same age as Lance, only a little bit older. Like Lance, he also looked the same, with the difference being his height. He wasn't buff like Lance, but Ash could tell he was fit. His hair was still the same and his clothing was similar to what he usually wore. He wore black slacks with formal, comfortable shoes while his upper clothing was a casual suit ware.

Wallace was a little younger than Lance and Steven. He could be considered an eye candy to the ladies, with all the girls flaunting over him. Not to mention his rather large fan club. He had the same style as he did the last time Ash saw him. He probably knew why, and it involves women. Why change if it works with the ladies? Wallace was pretty much the same as Ash last saw him. The only difference was that he grew a few inches. Ash noticed that he was the least fit compared to the other two Champions, since Lance and Steven traveled around, keeping their bodies fit, while Wallace focused more on his "art"…

Last was Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, youngest Champion ever, and one of the most beautiful women throughout the Pokemon world. Ash remembered the times he saw her; he was attracted to her. He thought she was the one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen, and she still is. He was attracted to her beauty, though who could blame him. He was a growing boy going through puberty. Though he liked her looks, he was also attracted to how strong and independent she was. She's not like most girls he's seen throughout his life, always wanting attention, or can't do anything by themselves. Cynthia was different from those girls; she didn't want the attention. If anything she wanted to get away from it, and she knew how to take care of herself.

Ash quickly shook away his thoughts of the past and went back to "examining" Cynthia. He could tell she grew taller, being 5'9 almost 6'. She also grew in the chest area, developing from a C-cup to a low D-cup bust. She was still one of the most beautiful girls he's ever met. She still had the same hairstyle, with her one eye covered and long blond hair reaching to her calves. She wore the same outfit consisting of a black trench coat with a black undershirt, comfortable black slacks and black shoes.

He was brought out of his "examining" by a question he didn't want to hear.

"Why do you wear a cloak?" Ash turned to the person who asked, Cynthia. Ash didn't want to tell her, but the look on her face told him she wasn't going anywhere until he told her.

"I wear a cloak because I like to keep myself hidden," he answered, making her frown.

"Why keep yourself hidden?"

"I keep myself hidden so that no one knows who I am," Ash replied, hoping she would stop with the questions.

"Why don't you want people to know you?" she continued, wanting him to elaborate and giving her a chance to know him more. Ash remained silent, not wanting to say more.

"Did you do something bad and now have to hide yourself from someone? Or did something bad happen and you just want to forget everything, hiding yourself from the rest of the world?" Cynthia started, asking more questions and not paying any attention to the atmosphere of the room, which changed significantly. Ash flinched when he heard the last part, but remained silent, knowing how right she was. The male Champions tried making Cynthia stop her questions, as they started feeling awkward. The three girls looked at Ash with worry and glared at Cynthia, knowing she was bringing up bad memories for Ash.

Cynthia waited for her answer, oblivious to what she has caused. Her answer was silence from Red, making her slightly irritated. She was going to speak again, asking if Red heard everything she asked, but was interrupted by the man she was questioning.

"Don't worry about it," Ash spoke out in a mumble.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked, clearly not liking his response and wanting Red to repeat it.

"I said don't worry about it! What happened in my life is mine, so why don't you just fuck off!" he suddenly lashed out at her, making everyone present widen their eyes in shock. They didn't think Ash would be sensitive about the subject. Even the Legendaries were surprised. They knew it was a touchy subject with Ash, but they didn't think it was this bad.

'_I must have overstepped my boundaries_,' Cynthia thought to herself, realizing her mistake.

'Ash, please calm down,' Mew told Ash telepathically. Minutes later he did and took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," Cynthia told Ash.

"It's fine," Ash reassured.

"Sorry Red, for overstepping my boundaries."

"I said its fine. Really, you don't have to apologize. If anything I'm sorry for lashing out like that."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the only one who should be sorry." They continue to argue back and forth for another minute or so, much to the three Legendaries annoyance and the confusion of the male Champions.

"Now now you love birds, let's just say it's both your faults and leave it at that," Wallace commented, seeing no end to their argument. Cynthia blushed at the comment before yelling out "We're not love birds you fool!" and hit Wallace in the head.

"Fair enough," Ash commented, totally ignoring the comment Wallace just made about love birds.

"Is it ok if I ask you a question?" Ash asked Cynthia.

"Sure Red," She replied, happy that he spoke up.

"Why are you so interested in me?" he asked, making Cynthia's face grow a shade of red.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she shuttered out, her face bright red, not expecting such a question.

"I'm asking why you are interested in me. You seem to want to know a lot about me. Why is that?" he elaborated, making Cynthia calm down. She was deciding whether she should tell him about Ash or not.

'Well, I guess I should since I did go overboard with the questions. Maybe he might know something about Ash,' Cynthia thought to herself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," A voice said, breaking her out of her thought. Cynthia blinked a few times, realizing she was thinking too hard.

"Oh no it's fine. I was just thinking a bit," she replied, "about your question. The reason why I want to know so much is because you sort of remind me of someone."

"A guy wearing a cloak reminds you of someone?" Ash asked, a bit confused and amused.

"Well, no, but something about you reminds me of someone, someone I've been looking for, for a long time."

"Who might that person be?"

"You might know him, or maybe not, but his name is Ash Ketchum," Cynthia replied. Ash's eyes widen in shock under his hood. Cynthia has been looking for him? Why?

"Ash, I saw him once, a few years back," Ash told Cynthia, perking her attention.

"Really? Where?" she asked with hope. The other Champions also were all captivated by the subject at hand.

"I'm sorry, but he told me not to tell you," he told the Champions, disappointment written over their faces. Cynthia, though, had a face of sadness.

"I understand," Cynthia said sadly. Another chance of finding Ash gone... There was silence until everyone got back to talking about random things. Ash then got up from the table.

"Well, I'm going to go now. It was nice having this chat. See you next time," He told the Champions. They nodded in response and said their goodbyes.

"We have to be going, too," Celebi told the Champions.

"It was nice meeting you girls," Steven replied. They smiled in response.

"Why don't you stay longer, you know, hang out a bit?" Wallace asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sorry, but we really have to go now," Latias said and the three said their goodbyes and quickly left, much to Wallace's displeasure.

"Well, I guess we should leave as well," Lance said, calling the waiter over. "Can we get the bill?" The waiter nodded and left to get the bill. Seconds later, the waiter came back with a rather thick looking bill. The champions looked at it in shock. Steven took the bill and read the things on it.

"Wait, why is it so expensive?!" he asked the waiter.

"Your friend in the cloak that left ordered pretty much everything that was listed on the bill," the waiter replied.

"CURSE YOU RED!" the Champions yelled together. Needless to say, Red cleaned out the Champions paycheck for two weeks.

Back outside Ash was walking with the three Legendaries. He looked at the clock in the middle of the road, which read five o' clock. He didn't expect to stay for that long. Guess he got lost track of time. He turned his attention to the girls next to him.

"So do you three have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No we don't," Mew replied. Ash sighed.

"I guess you can stay with me then…" he told them and received three bone crushing hugs.

"Thank you thank you!" the three girls chimed, happy that Ash let them stay with him. It was like a dream come true, sleeping together with the one man you love.

"Well, why don't you go there early. I'll get dinner for us, though don't expect anything like lunch," he told them.

"It's ok. I'll eat anything as long as I eat it with you," Latias told him.

"Well, I'll see you soon," he said to them and walked into the food market area of the island. The three Legendaries disappeared back to Ash's hotel room.

The food market was a peaceful place at this time of the hour. It wasn't crowed, but it wasn't empty either. There were people looking around for food, much like what he was doing right now, and there was a woman performing a calm song.

Ash continued to walk through the streets, looking at the different food available. He stopped by a fruit stand that sold fruits at cheap prices. He bought three oranges, two apples, and ten strawberries. He then walked by a food stand and looked around. He saw that they sold meat, all kind of meat like chicken, beef, etc... You name it, they had it. Ash decided to buy dinner here and walked into the stand.

"Welcome, what can I help you with?" an old man asked, which Ash assumed was the stand owner.

"I was wondering if you had a dinner menu," Ash asked the man.

"Yes we do," he replied and gave Ash the dinner menu. "You eating dinner early today?" he asked, getting a nod from Ash. Ash continued to look at the menu and after a minute of looking he gave the menu back to the owner.

"You ready to order?" the owner asked.

"Yeah. I would like one steak combo, one duck special, one beef special, and one chicken combo," he told the owner. The owner nodded, but was wondering why Ash order so much. "I'm also getting dinner for three other people," Ash told him, as if he read his mind.

Thirty minutes later, the man was done and gave Ash the food. Ash gave the owner the money for the food. He thanked the man and left the stand, though couldn't help but drool over the smell of the food, which smelled really good.

Outside he looked at the name of the stand. It was called 'Legendary Meat'. He sweat dropped reading the name of the store.

'_Does everything in this island have either Legend, or Legendary in the name?_' he thought to himself before he started walking back to his hotel room.

While walking he felt like he forgot something. '_Oh yeah, drinks_,' he told himself and looked around for a stand or vending machine that sold any drinks.

Fortunately for him there was a stand that specialized in drinks. He looked at the price and saw they sold at relatively cheap prices. He walked up to the stand with his bag of food.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Why hello," the worker, who was a teenage girl, replied.

"I would like one strawberry smoothie, one lychee smoothie, one honeydew smoothie, and a cola," Ash told the girl. She nodded and went to make the order. Minutes later she was done and had the drinks on a tray and bag for Ash.

"That will be 500 Pokedollars," she told him. Ash nodded and opened his wallet only to find out he only had 400 Pokedollars on him.

"Here's 400…" he said slowly giving her the money.

"You still need 100 more," she stated, waiting for the money.

"I don't have it…" he confessed.

"Then I guess you won't be getting the cola," she stated and was about to take the cola away before she was interrupted.

"Wait! I'll pay for the 100, It's on me," said a voice that sounded female.

"Thank you," the girl replied to the lady that gave her the money.

"Thank you, miss. I'll pay you back soon," Ash said to the lady, turning his head to the lady to see who it might be. What he saw shocked him. It was a beautiful woman with short lavender hair.

"No problem, really, I just happened to pass by. You don't have to pay me back. It's only 100 Pokedollars. I'm Sabrina by the way. What's your name?" Sabrina told Ash as they started to walk through a park that was empty, minus a few couples here and there.

"I'm Red," Ash told her politely.

"Are you sure that's your name?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would I not be sure about my own name?" he asked, totally confused why Sabrina would say something like this. Unless…

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said.

"Sorry Miss Sabrina but I don't think we have ever met," he replied, really hoping that the small image he slipped that day wouldn't bite him in the ass.

"You know its rude talking to someone without showing your face," she stated.

"Sorry. I just don't want people to see my face," Ash admitted.

"Why's that?" she questioned.

"I'm ugly," he stated, making Sabrina face fault.

"Oh I bet you're far from ugly," She reassured.

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"I have my ways," she stated and her bracelets grew a bright green color. Before Ash could do anything the cloak covering his head started to move.

Eventually his cloak hood was off, showing his face to the world. Sabrina noticed his long untamed raven hair tied in a ponytail at the back. The top still had its spiky nature, but it was more tamed, with him having bangs covering his forehead. Then she saw his face and almost melted where she stood. He looked extremely handsome. Even with his hair, his face still seemed to shine through it all. His face, devoid of the baby fat he once had, now had a mature look to it, not that she was complaining. All and all, he was handsome, probably one of the most handsome man ever, if not the most, in her opinion. Then again, she might be a bit bias about it.

Then she looked at his eyes and couldn't help but be shocked. Her ruby colored eyes stared at his brown color ones. His beautiful eyes, once full of life, were now devoid of it. She had an idea how it happened and vowed to herself that she will bring back the life in Ash's eyes.

"I don't see why you would hide a face like that. You're quite handsome in my opinion," she said, happy to finally see the man she spent almost forever looking for.

"You should get your eyes checked. I'm quite an ugly person," he reassured, making her frown.

"Now you're just being too hard on yourself," she replied. "Though it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"I guess, though I would have liked to remain hidden," he replied.

"Ash," she said in a sad tone.

"So how did you find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 5. Hopefully it didn't disappoint, and was just as enjoyable as the next. Sorry if the chapter is a bit slow but that's how I'm planning out the story. <strong>

**Well now that I'm updating again, hopefully I can start writing and posting again soon. **

**That's all I really have to say, if you have any questions or comments review or PM me.**

**That's all for now.**

**Until next time.**

**vsizzel**


End file.
